Shin Sekai
by XxNiNe23xX
Summary: Maki vive tranquilamente con sus padres adoptivos, teniendo todo lo que una chica pueda desear. Pero ha tenido unos sueños muy seguidos y en su cumpleaños numero 15 ocurre algo que hace cambie y decida dejar el mundo en busca de respuestas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Nueva historia las que les traigo y es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrido. Espero que les guste para saber si puedo continuarla. Todo reviews son bienvenidos** **sean de todo calibre. estoy llorando debido al Final Love Live!**

 **PD: los personajes de Love Live! no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

-que este lugar –decía una voz de chica que se encontraba en mar de oscuridad donde no veía nada

-al fin despiertas, princesa –dijo una voz de una chica de manera sarcástica- al parecer te has acostumbrado a ese mundo lleno de felicidad

-quien eres tú y a que te refieres a ese mundo –la voz comenzó a recriminar

-no necesitas saber mi nombre aún o mejor no tengo porque decirlo –dijo en tono provocativo- solo me aseguro de mantener mi promesa

-promesa? No entiendo –dijo ya fastidiada al no recibir respuesta- quiero respuesta a lo que te pregunte

-solo trato de evitar que sigas teniendo ese sueño –dijo la otra voz ya irritada y fastidiada- solo por eso intervengo esta vez y el tiempo se terminó. Es hora que te despiertes princesa de fuego.

-espera aun tengo preguntas –grito la voz

Maki se levantó de su cama rápidamente de manera agitada y puso su mano en su cabeza como si le doliera esta. Miro a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba en su habitación, se veía por las cortinas los rayos de sol ya entrando por estas, iluminando un poco el cuarto que realmente es grande. La habitación de Maki se encuentra muy bien equipado y además de ser muy espacioso para ella sola.

-ahora el sueño fue diferente –suspiro Maki bajando su mano con la que agarraba su cabeza para luego mirar el despertador que tenía al lado de su cama- ya que estoy despierta temprano iré a bañarme para despejar mi mente.

Suzuki Maki es una estudiante de 15 años que estudia en una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de Japón, sus padres adoptivos son personas importantes en la política japonesa y según ellos fueron bendecidos cuando ella fue dejada en la puerta de su hogar. Ella lo tiene todo lo cualquier chica podría querer desde lo último en ropa de moda hasta el novio perfecto que es el chico más popular de la escuela. Pero, ella últimamente ha estado teniendo una especie de sueño que le ha estado incomodando.

-ah…que relajante –dijo Maki con una pequeña emoción al entrar en la tina y luego volvió a pensar sobre el sueño de hace poco- ese sueño fue muy diferente a lo que he estado soñando últimamente

Maki comienza a recordar el sueño que tiene constantemente que trata de ella siendo sujetada en los brazos de alguien donde al parecer se encuentra muy lastimada; ella observa como atrás hay como una especie de ciudad en ruinas y en llamas. Ella voltea su rostro para ver que la persona que la carga se ve igual de lastima; la chica que la carga es muy pequeña a su parecer, tiene un cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas igual de largas, tiene unos ojos color rojo encendido que parecieran un par rubíes y sobre su cuello se encuentra unos audífonos color negro con verde. Maki se sentía feliz de estar en los brazos de ella, aunque Maki no podía oír lo que ella decía mientras le daba una sonrisa y seguía caminando.

-ese sueño se sentía muy bien, aunque este último me dejo muchas dudas. Quién demonios será voz, pero algo que debo admitir es que escucharla me da una sensación cálida –pensaba en voz alta Maki

Maki termino de bañarse, salió del baño y se puso su uniforme. La mamá de Maki le llama para que baje a desayunar. Maki sale de su cuarto al terminar de acomodar su mochila con lo necesario, llego al enorme comedor donde su madre se encontraba comiendo unos pequeños bizcochos con una taza de té. Maki se sienta al frente de su madre adoptiva.

-al parecer te levantaste temprano –dijo la madre terminando de absorber un poco de té

-si –afirmo mientras que unta mantequilla a su tostada- al parecer papá no va a desayunar

-no, ya desayuno solo que se fue a una reunión de emergencia

-entiendo. Bueno me voy yendo, le diré a Tsuda-san que me lleve en el carro –dijo Maki terminado su tostada y beber un poco de su té- tengo reunión de delegados en la escuela

-entiendo, hija. Yo me iré también dentro de un rato, así que te vaya bien en la escuela –dijo la madre absorbiendo un poco de té.

Maki hizo una reverencia y se salió del comedor. La pelirroja llamo a Tsuda que es el chofer de la familia y este de inmediato se presentó.

-me mando a llamar Maki-san –dijo el hombre

-alista el carro para que me lleves a la escuela –dijo Maki

-lo hare de inmediato

Maki salió de su casa para esperar al chofer y unos momentos se presentó una enorme limosina color negro. Tsuda-san salió del carro para abrir la puerta que se encuentra detrás del piloto y Maki entra al carro, se acomoda y el chofer cierra la puerta. Mientras el carro andaba Maki pensaba que algo había estado mal, normalmente su madre se acordaría del día de hoy. El carro se detuvo frente a un enorme portón, se apreciaban varios estudiantes entrando o caminando tanto solos como en compañía. El chofer abre a Maki su puerta para que esta baje y cuando el pelirrojo bajo se detuvo.

-gracias Tsuda-san .dijo Maki haciendo reverencia

-estoy para servirle ojou-sama. Oh casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños –dijo el chofer con una sonrisa

-en verdad, gracias. Nos vemos cuando terminen las clases –decía Maki entrando por el enorme portón- _al parecer mamá se olvidó de eso esta mañana_

Al pasar esa enorme puerta, uno podía observar la enorme escuela que poseía unos cinco pisos, delante de esta se encuentra una gran pileta hecha de mármol, el camino para entrar se encuentra rodeado de algunos árboles. Maki se encontraba de los más tranquila caminando hasta en su delante se percató a dos estudiantes de su clase hablando, uno era su mejor amiga mientras que el otro un chico que no le agradaba para nada a Maki; ambas personas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y el chico paso a retirarse con rumbo a la escuela. Maki se acercó a su amiga.

-oh, Maki feliz cumpleaños –decía la chica de pelo castaño claro

-sí, gracias Hanayo. Ahora cambiando de tema que hacías hablando con ese sujeto –decía fastidiada Maki

-ah, sobre eso…solo…solo…ah, solo me preguntaba sobre la clase que se viene –dijo nerviosa y desviando la mirada de su mejor amiga

-Ha-na-yo –deletreaba Maki con enojo el nombre- sé que estas mintiendo, estas últimas semanas te vi hablando con él.

-bueno, eso fue…espera nos viste hablando –se sorprendía Hanayo- llegaste a oír de lo que estábamos hablando

Hanayo toma de los hombros a Maki y la sacude un poco

-bueno, solo caminaba con Ichinose y los vimos, pero no escuchamos nada –dijo Maki tratando de calmar a su amiga que ya estaba colapsando

-que sucede aquí? –dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba a las dos chicas.

-Oh. Ichinose-kun. Qué bueno que llegaste, justo ahora tengo que irme –decía Hanayo saliendo del agarre de Maki para salir corriendo y desaparecer

-Hana…bueno ya la veré en clase –dijo Maki mirando por donde se fue su amiga

-no sé qué paso aquí –dijo el chico mientras se ponía al lado de Maki- sin embargo, si se algo y sé que hoy es cumpleaños de mi princesa –dijo el chico apegando a Maki a su cuerpo

-uhm… gra…gracias Ichinose –dijo sonrojada Maki

La pareja se ganaba la mirada de todos. Tanto de hombre como de mujeres ya que ambos son muy populares; es decir, si Ichinose era el caballero que toda mujer quisiera tener, Maki era la princesa que todo chico quisiera poseer. La popularidad de Maki ya era conocida, la de Ichinose se hizo cuando fue transferido a la escuela en poco menos de dos meses.

-Bueno, se hace tarde. Nos vemos en el descanso –dijo Ichinose separándose de Maki y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras chicas que observaron se derriten al ver esa escena

-ok –dijo Maki con una cara muy roja mientras el chico salía corriendo

Maki también comenzó a entrar a la escuela ya que se estaba olvidando de que tiene una reunión de delegados

…

-me mando a llamar, directora –decía una chica de cabellos morados, posee una casaca sin mangas negra cerrada que hace notar su enorme busto, la casaca tiene carta tarot bordado en su espalda, un sombrero que le da apariencia de bruja, su manos poseen una especie de guantes largos de color negro con encajes y que le llega hasta la altura de sus codos, una falda negra que llega hasta las rodillas y por ultimo unas botas negras largas que llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla que se encuentra en un oficina enorme

-si, al parecer alguien abrió un portal desde el otro lado hacia acá –dijo una mujer de cabello grisáceo de manera seria mientras apoyaba sus codos y sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de su boca- según nuestros informantes. Si eso es cierto no debe ser cualquier demonio quien haya hecho eso debe ser uno de clase S o un miembro de "los 7 pecados" que deben ir tras ella. Por eso, para asegurarme te quiero mandar a ti, Nozomi. Uno de los 12 guardianes tiene que estar ahí para estar menos preocupada

-oh, ya veo. Pero, no sería mejor que vaya el guardián de géminis o de libra o por último el de escorpio –dijo Nozomi mientras ponía su cabeza a un lado

-lo haría…pero –dijo seriamente

-pero? –repito la pelimorada

-Pero ellos no quieren escucharme…soy la directora Minami, soy encargada de todo eso y ellos apenas logran escucharme, puedes creerlo uno los contacta y si no te dicen que están ocupados, te dicen que no les interesa hasta incluso me han colgado solo son algunos los que me hacen caso –se quejaba Minami de manera infantil y gracioso

-entiendo, entiendo, entiendo –decía Nozomi tratando de calmar a la directora que ya se había puesto en un rincón a llorar- tomare la misión con gusto. Quiere que vaya de inmediato, verdad

-gracias, Nozomi-chan. Si por favor anda de inmediato, te encontraras con ellos dos en la escuela de ella –dijo la directora limpiándose las lagrimas

-está bien. Paso a retirarme –decía Nozomi saliendo de aquella habitación y cuando cerró la puerta soltó un pequeño suspiro- a veces siento pena por ella. Pero, más importante no debes espiar de esa manera, creo que podría demandarte por acoso cáncer-senpai

-te diste cuenta –dijo una voz en la oscuridad del pasillo- creo que tengo mucho que mejorar en esto. Así que iras al otro mundo

Con eso ultimo dicho, un chico de pelo negro y cubierto su rostro de tatuajes y piercings que tiene una casaca negra abierta donde sus mangas habían sido cortada y se observa su polo color negro, su casaca tenia bordado una cabeza de calavera en la espalda, sus brazos están vendados hasta los hombros, pantalón negro y zapatos negros; se aparecía delante de Nozomi y con su delgado brazo coge de la barbilla a Nozomi

-tan hermosa como siempre. Me sorprende que sigas sola –decía una enorme sonrisa

-creo que te tomas mucha confianza, cáncer-senpai –dijo sonriendo la pelimorada

-sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi sello solo llámame Plague eso nos haría más cercanos –decía con una amplia sonrisa

-jajajaja…por esas cosas me dan ganas de matarte. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una misión que debo encargarme y creo que tú también –decía la pelimorada mientras salía de su agarre e iba proseguir su camino

-por cierto esa rubia sigue sin controlar su poder verdad, era muy patética e inútil por eso la vencí fácilmente, no era… -decía sarcásticamente hasta que sus palabras fueron cortas por al sentir una carta rozar su rostro dejándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla

-vuelves a decir algo sobre ella y juro que no tendré piedad contigo, lo entiendes Plague-sempai –dijo Nozomi realmente enojado y un aura asesino mientras en sus manos se encontraban unas cartas tarot

-por eso me encantas mucho, Nozomi-chan –decía el chico que liberaba un poco de sus vendaje para que cayera al suelo

-ambos deténganse –dijo una voz de un chica

-uhm. Esa voz pertenece a piscis –dijo Plague retornando su vendajes a su forma normal

-Yukicchi –dijo Nozomi haciendo desaparecer las cartas de su mano

El ambiente en aquel pasillo se volvió de manera muy fría y apareció una chica de cabellos blancos cortos y un chupetín en su boca que poseía ropa negra donde su casaca media caída tenia bordado una gota de agua, camina de manera lenta hasta llegar donde están las dos personas.

-es mejor que se detengan sino quieren que ella venga a detenerlos a ambos –dijo la chica de manera desinteresada y siguiendo el camino

-tsk. Arruinas la diversión –dijo irritado Plague- o acosa estas celosa de que no te ponga atención

-uhm…celosa no creo ya que nadie se fijaría en ti, solo que te odio para ser la persona que ocupa el puesto que fue de mi hermano, pero eso ya no importa porque te lo ganaste justamente –dijo pasando por su lado y sin mirarlo- ahora sino me equivoco tienes una misión en el sector C y al parecer tendrás que soportarme. Ah, me olvidaba la acabo de ver en frente a la tumba de ella. Suerte en tu misión Nozo-chan y bastardo sígueme mientras más rápido acabemos más rápido ya no te vere –dijo la peliblanca avanzando y desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-esa mujer…bueno nos divertiremos después Nozomi-chan –dijo Plague yéndose por el mismo camino de la peliblanca hasta desaparecer

-Esos dos serían capaces de matarse entre ellos –dijo soltando una suspiro la chica de ojos verdes mientras miraba como desaparecían ambos- ahora a verla antes de ir al trabajo –Nozomi se estiro un poco- _es verdad hoy se cumplen 15 años de su muerte eso explica porque se encuentra ahi_

…

Las clases pasaron con normalidad para Maki. Los descansos lo pasó con Hanayo mientras que el almuerzo con su novio Ichinose en la cafetería; esto ya era rutina para ella. Maki ordenaba sus cosas para salir junto a Hanayo y luego encontrarse con su novio; cuando termino se dirigió al asiento de la castaña que también está terminando de ordenar sus cosas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía la corbata suelta al igual que su camisa., poseía algunos piercings en su oreja y una especie de bandana en su cabeza

-oye enana necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo el chico fastidiado

-ella no va a ningún lado –dijo Maki ya molesta por ver al chico dirigirse de esa forma a Hanayo- no la puedes obligar a que te acompañe

-Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo agarrando el hombro de la mencionada- mejor déjalo así. Listo vámonos Jin-san –dijo dirigiéndose al chico

-muy bien, vámonos –dijo Jin mientras se retira del aula junto con Hanayo

-espe…espera, Hanayo –dijo Maki, pero ambos salieron- _tengo una extraña sensación de que algo anda mal mejor los sigo_ –penso Maki siguiendo el camino por el cual se iban

…

Jin y Hanayo caminaron hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela. Jin se aseguró de que no haya nadie en aquella zona y después de cerciorarse de no haya nadie, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de pastilla y se lo entrego a Hanayo.

-bueno estas lista –dijo Jin retrocediendo un poco, mientras la peli castaño asintió - ya va a abrir el portal en 3…2…1…hazlo

En la mano de Hanayo apareció de la nada un bastón de madera que se encontraba con vendas en la parte inferior y la punta tenia forma de un rayo. Hanayo comenzó a murmurar algunas frases. Lo que ambas personas no se dieron cuenta es que cierta pelirroja se encontraba mirando por la puerta que da hacia la azotea viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo

- _qué demonios es lo que están haciendo_ –pensaba Maki mientras miraba todo lo que sucedía

Frente a Hanayo comenzó a formarse una bola de luz blanca en el cual comenzaban a salir chispas. Jin levanto la mano y se formó una especie de campo que cubría a Hanayo y la bola de energía. Hanayo levanto su bastón y la bola explotó pero no llego a expandirse en todo el lugar solo en el límite que el campo lo permitía. Una vez que termino de salir desaparecer el humo producto de la explosión se podía divisar dos figuras donde una le pertenecía a Hanayo mientras que la otra era de una chica diferente de cabello morado que tenía todo su ropa negra que se le podía considerar sexy y llevaba un sombrero en punta que da la sensación de que es un especie de bruja

- _wow como demonios pudieron hacer algo como eso y ahora hay una chica de enormes pechos…quienes serán ellos_ –lo decía mentalmente Maki estando muy sorprendida ante el acto que acababa de presenciar

Jin desaparecía el campo y Hanayo caía al suelo mientras se sostenía de su bastón. La nueva chica que llego se limpiaba de un poco de polvo

-así que esta es nuestra tierra de esta dimensión –dijo la pelimorada mirando el alrededor- se ve bastante bonita aunque no cuenta con mucha tecnología

-Aries-san –decía Jin mientras ayudaba a una agitada Hanayo- no esperaba que venga uno de los 12 guardianes

-la directora quería asegurarse producto de la información que ustedes enviaron –dijo la pelimorada mientras sacaba una cartas y la colocaba frente a Hanayo- Usas mucho poder, aunque era de esperarse ya que esto requiere mucho energía –de la carta sale una especie de hada y lanza una especie de polvo a Hanayo- ah y por cierto no quiero que me llamen Aries solo díganme Nozomi y díganme sus nombres

-pero eso no seria una falta de respeto –dijo Jin soltando a Hanayo al ver que se recomponía

-No te preocupes, además es molestoso para mí que me llamen por mi símbolo –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa- y sus nombre son…

-soy Kazari Jin y ella es Koizumi Hanayo, ambos pertenecemos a la clase 1-3 –dijo Jin

-bueno, eso basta. Ahora me pueden dar la información específica, por favor

-yo lo hare, Nozomi-senpai –dijo Hanayo ya estable y la pequeña hada amarilla desaparece- hace unos días en este…

-espera, Hanayo-chan. Primero hay que traer a nuestra invitada que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta –dijo Nozomi casi gritando mientras miraba la puerta

- _diablos, como supo que estaba aquí_ –pensó Maki mientras iba retrocediendo de la puerta y después sintió un especie de parálisis y de repente se encontraba frente a Hanayo quedando muy sorprendida- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-sabes que es malo expiar a las personas o acaso eres una acosadora de Jin-kun –decía con una sonrisa pícara Nozomi a la espalda de Maki

-que demonios acabas de decir –refutaba Maki olvidando su situación- y como llegue a aquí

-le dije a Hanayo que te tele transporte aquí –continuaba sonriendo Nozomi

-lo siento Maki-chan, pero no tenía opción. Ella es nuestra superior –dijo Hanayo haciendo reverencias seguidas

-eso te paso por metiche –dijo Jin irritado- muy bien Nozomi-senpai al parecer el objetivo nos descubrió

-a que te refieres con objetivo. Que sucede. Quienes son y busco respuestas ahora –decía furiosa Maki ya ignorando su situación

-siempre es así de ruidosa –decía Nozomi de manera burlesca

-que has dicho –grito Maki- no se quien eres, pero no te permiti….

Nozomi empujo a Maki hacia los brazos de Jin y ocurrió una explosión en la posición donde se encontraba Maki. Los cuatro se habían alejado, bueno en realidad tres ya que Jin carga a Maki. La pelirroja se quedaba estupefacta ante lo que vio

-así que ellos atacaron primero –dijo Jin fastidiado- y para colmo tengo que encárgame del paquete. Oye Hanayo te puedes encargar de ella

Hanayo que se encontraba un poco alejado llego a escuchar lo dicho por Jin y de un momento vio a Maki aparecer a su lado

-como diablos hizo eso –dijo Maki estando al lado de Hanayo

-bueno es su habilidad –dijo Hanayo nerviosa- por ahora tenemos que alejarnos

…

Nozomi se separo un poco de la explosión, levanto su vista a ver una especie de humano con cola y alas de forma de dragón su piel es un poco que levitaba en el cielo. Nozomi vio que Hanayo se retiraba con Maki, luego a su lado se puso Jin

-parece que decidieron a atacar –dijo Jin poniéndose en posición

-al parecer esperaron a que llegara –dijo Nozomi siempre con una sonrisa, pero pensó que fue muy precipitado que atacaran ya que ella es uno de los 12 guardianes y no ha sentido una presencia de un clase S o uno de los 7 pecados- _al parecer esto es una trampa e irán tras ella eso es lo más lógico, entonces este es un suicida_ –penso Nozomi

-tenemos problemas Nozomi-senpai –dijo Jin mirando a los alrededores- creo que son como 15 de ellos

-Jin-kun puedes ir con Hanayo. Tengo una suposición que quiero confirmar, me encargare de ellos sola –dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi mientras de su cinturón saco una carta tarot.

-los doce siempre son raros. Bueno le dejo –dijo Jin haciendo a aparecer un disco de aire- de paso vere si hay estudiantes en los alrededores y los sacare de aquí

-bien y sabes necesito algo más que haga por mi –dijo Nozomi con un tono atrevido haciendo que Jin se sonroje

-que necesita…Nozomi-san –respondía nervioso Jin

…

Hanayo se llevaba a Maki por los pasillos para salir de la escuela y además no podría tele transportarla ya que gasto mucha energía en el transporte de Nozomi. En la actual situación, Hanayo solo tiene que esconderse para proteger a Maki

-Hanayo que sucede haya arriba y quienes son exactamente ellos –dijo Maki corriendo al lado de Hanayo que aun poseía su bastón

-son demonios de nuestro mundo –dijo Hanayo mientras doblaba por una esquina- por su apariencia deben ser de clas en mi situación actual no podría acabar con ellos

-"nuestro mundo" se refieren a algo que no es de este mundo algo como de otro planeta –dijo Maki siguiendo a Hanayo en la entrada de un salón para esconderse

-en realidad seria otra dirección –dijo Hanayo mientras se aseguraba del salón- tanto Jin como yo somos de otra dimensión que venimos a protegerte

-espera protegerme. Protegerme de qué –dijo Maki interrumpiendo a Hanayo

Hanayo se golpeaba mentalmente ante lo que acaba de decir supuestamente no podía decirle a ella que estaba en peligro

-eh… -Hanayo dudaba como corregir lo que ya había dicho claramente

-Hanayo dime a qué te refieres con protegerme –dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Hanayo ya no sabía cómo responder

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó interrumpiendo a ambas chicas su pequeña discusión pegando un susto en ellas. La persona quien entro en el salón es Haname Ichinose, el novio de Maki. Las chicas lo miraron y se calmaron

-Maki. Te estuve buscando por todas partes –dijo Ichinose acercándose a ambas chicas- que bien estas bien; igual tu Hanayo

-Ichinose, gracias a Dios que estas bien –decía Maki acercándose al pelirrubio hasta que es detenida por Hanayo- ¿Qué sucede Hanayo?

-algo anda mal con él –dijo Hanayo poniendo delante de la pelirroja- creo que es un demonio

-a que te refieres si es Ichinose –dijo Maki

-Maki ven aquí tenemos que salir –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos

Hanayo hizo desaparecer su báculo, extendió los brazos al cielo haciendo que en sus pies apareciera un círculo amarillo. Al ver esto, Maki se aleja un poco, no entendía nada de esto, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. Hanayo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y cuando los abrió pego un grito

-Sello roto, liberación de poder

Después de esas palabras apareció a su alrededor de su cuerpo varios báculos de diferentes formas y colores. Estos báculos se incrustaron en el piso, Hanayo agarro uno que se encuentra a su derecha. Maki la miraba asombrada, pero también preocupada por su novio que comenzó a retroceder un poco

-Hanayo-chan, qué crees que haces al querer atacarme? –decía el chico preocupado

-siempre sospeche de ti desde que te transferiste –dijo seriamente la peli castaño.

-Hanayo acaso estás loca. Ichinose-kun no podría ser nada de lo que dices –dijo Maki reaccionando y poniéndose en el medio de los dos. Al ponerse frente a su amiga levanto sus brazos en signo de pararla- no dejare que le hagas daño

-Maki…-chan –dijo Hanayo bajando un poco su guardia

-así es, como podría hacerle daño a Maki-chan si yo la amo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa y abrazando a Maki por atrás

-Ichinose –dijo Maki cuando sintió el brazo del chico

-entonces…cre… -decía Hanayo, pero antes de acabar fue pateada por una criatura haciendo romper la pared detrás de donde estaba Hanayo. Los báculos que estaban incrustados desaparecieron.

-Hanayoooooooooo –grito Maki

Maki quería ir a ver que sucedió con Hanayo, pero unos brazos le impedían. Los brazos que sostenían a la pelirroja pertenecen a su novio que la aferraba. Maki miro el rostro sonriente del chico, pero no una sonrisa cálida como los que le daban sino una sonrisa sádica y divertida por la situación.

-Ichinose? –dijo asustada la pelirroja al ver el rostro de su novio

-pensaba que me creería, pero bueno que se le va hacer. Tarde o temprano tenía que matarla –dijo Ichinose con una sonrisa mientras de su espalda le salía una especie de mano con garras muy filosas- ahora podremos estar tranquilos los dos juntos

-tu…tu…tu…eres uno de esos monstruos –dijo asustada Maki al ver la que sobresalía del chico

-demonio seria el término correcto, aunque más me gusta cuando me llamas Ichi-kun –dijo el demonio mientras sostenía de la barbilla de Maki- ahora tengo trabajo que hacer y tú eres lo que necesito para acabarlo

Maki comenzaba a llorar de miedo y de los nervios cerro sus ojos esperando su destino. En verdad, ella esperaba que alguien apareciera para ayudarla, ya la tenía difícil saber que su novio es un demonio que quiere hacerle algo. Esperaba alguna clase de héroe. Esperaba que Hanayo viniera a su rescate. Ella quería que la chica de su sueño la salve de nuevo.

-No dejare que le hagas daño. Ella es nuestra responsabilidad –dijo la voz de un chico

Maki abrió los ojos y vio a un chico que poseía una bandana en la cabeza y de cabello negro con las manos en los bolsillos.

-me olvide que son tres –dijo aburrido Ichinose

-creo que me subestimas, pedazo de mierda –dijo tratando de provocar al demonio

-jin-kun –susurro al ver que el chico que la ayuda es la persona que más odia desde que conoció a Hanayo ya que él la trataba mal

-solo te diré que no te metas, soy un demonio de primera clase –dijo Ichinose algo molesto de la interrupción que tenía- encárgate de él

La criatura que golpeo a Hanayo se mueve hacia Jin que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero la criatura rápidamente se puso a solo unos centímetros de Jin y este solo saco una mano de su bolsillo y chasquea los dedos. Al hacer esto, la criatura que atacaba desapareció y su lugar fue ocupado por el de Maki. Ichinose quedo sorprendido al ver en sus brazos a la criatura que iba atacar a Jin

-qué demonios hiciste –dijo molesto Ichinose que producto de la ira mato a la criatura que tenía en brazos- dímelo

-solo diré que puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras estemos en los límites del campo que he creado, pero al crear un campo muy enorme tiene sus desventajas

-ya veo eres un tipo Strange, verdad? –dijo Ichinose abriendo la mano de su espalda

-sí y uno de los candidatos a ser uno de los 12 guardianes –dijo con una sonrisa de burla

-ya veo. Esto será interesante –dijo Ichinose al abrir completamente la mano que poseía en la espalda.

En menos de un parpadeo, Ichinose puso su puño derecho con dirección de golpear a Jin, pero este desapareció junto con Maki antes de que le alcance el golpe. Ichinose se dio cuenta y cuando voltea, un golpe impacta en su cara y ese golpe le pertenece a Jin, así da el comienzo de la batalla entre ambos sujetos

…

En el techo de la escuela donde Maki vio lo que hacían Hanayo y Jin, una chica pelimorada se encontraba parada con un brazo levantado y en su mano una carta tarot. Nozomi se relajó y vio a su alrededor cadáveres de criaturas, serán de casi 50 de ellas. Además, todo estaba destruido e incluso algunas zonas tenían pequeñas llamas. Nozomi no tenía ni un rasguño y no presentaba ningún cansancio. Ella ordeno a Jin que usara su poder para expandiera su campo casi alrededor de la escuela; esto con el fin de que la batalla no se extendiera lejos de allí y de paso asegurar a las personas inocentes que se encontraban en la escuela.

- _es una habilidad conveniente ya veo porque es clase strange, pero también es muy complicada si el combate se alarga espero que no tenga problemas_ –pensaba Nozomi mientras observa el horizonte- bueno ahora a buscar a ese demonio. Ah, ustedes deben quedarse aquí

Nozomi miraba a la pelirroja que tenía sujeta a una inconsciente Hanayo. Diciendo esas palabras salió del lugar. Maki se quedó con Hanayo y la miraba muy apenada que por su culpa estuviera en ese estado tan lamentable. También tenía que agradecer a Jin que la transporto al lado de Hanayo. Maki poseía dudas de todo lo estaba pasando, pero después se encargaría eso.

Un silencio invadía todo el lugar como si después fuera a venir una gran tormenta. Maki tenía una sensación de incomodidad por eso.

- _algo anda mal_ –pensaba Maki

Maki se iba dirigir hacia la puerta de la azotea, pero fue detenida por una mano que le sujeto su falda

-no…vayas, Maki –dijo débilmente Hanayo

-hanayo –antes que pudiera decir algo más una explosión ocurrió

El campo que se encontraba activo comenzó a quebrarse como si fueran vidrios y caer en pedazos. Maki se estaba asustada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, miro a Hanayo y vio que su rostro se encontraba muy preocupado

-Jin-kun fue derrotado –murmuro Hanayo, cosa que llego a escuchar la chica ojos purpura

-a que te refieres Hanayo –dijo Maki acercándose hasta que vio los ojos asustados de Hanayo.

Maki volteo y pudo observar a su novio Ichinose flotando en el cielo y una especie de mano agarrando el cuerpo malherido de Jin que se encontraba muerto o inconsciente, eso la pelirroja no lo podía asegurar. Ichinose lanzo el cuerpo hasta los pies de Maki; esta reacciono rápido y fue a revisar al chico comprobando que solo estaba inconsciente.

-Parece que no fue un rival de altura –dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio

Maki en realidad estaba asustada y al ver a las dos personas que la ayudaron tiradas muy maltrechas le hacía sentir una gran preocupación por ellos. Maki se puso firme se plantó frente a ellos para protegerlos con su vida mientras alzaba los brazos mientras soltaba lagrimas

-los protegeré con mi vida. No dejare que le hagas más daño, Ichinose –dijo gritando Maki

-parece que te repusiste. Pero, te puedo bajar esa valentía rápidamente con tus padres adoptivos –dijo Ichinose mientras su mano externa se abría y en ella se encuentra una especie de humo blanco haciendo que en esta se proyecten unas imágenes- lo siento, pero tuve que encargarme de ellos –dijo con una enorme carcajada de locura

Maki al ver las imágenes quedo en shock al ver la brutalidad de como quedaron sus padres al parecer los torturaron al igual que los empleados de su mansión. Maki le dieron ganas de vomitar y cayó de rodillas. Sus padres, a pesar de haber olvidado su cumpleaños, no merecían; ellos son personas que no merecían algo como eso.

-parece que eres de ese tipo. Conozco algunas personas que comparten con tus gustos –decía Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras aparecía por la puerta hasta ponerse al lado de Maki- vamos aquí es donde debes ser fuerte. Ahora desahógate

Maki al escuchar comenzó a llorar con fuerza hasta gritar. Ichinose solo atinaba a reírse del dolor de la pelirroja. Nozomi agarro a Maki para levantarla y la abrazo

-no dejes que te vean débil y no te preocupes que yo los vengare –le dijo Nozomi en el oído y se alejó- por favor cuida de ellos mientras me encargo de esto

Maki se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse donde esta Jin y levantarlo hasta llevarlo al lado de Hanayo.

-que le dijiste que se puso fuerte –dijo Ichinose mientras extendía el brazo que tenía en la espalda- espero que me des más pelea que ese sujeto

-Jin-kun pudo haberte matado solo que se sobre esforzó producto de que tuvo que ampliar su domo –dijo Nozomi con la sonrisa que la caracteriza

-por tu ropa puedo deducir que tú eres uno de los doce guardianes del cielo –dijo Ichinose sin cambiar su estado de locura- será interesante pelear contigo

Ichinose extendió el enorme brazo que se extiende de su espalda hasta sujetar a Nozomi, quien no hizo nada de moverse

-espere algo más de ti –dijo Ichinose quejándose

-pues en realidad espere algo más de ti, esperaba que fueras al menos uno de clase S –dijo Nozomi desde atrás de Ichinose ladeando su cabeza como de lamentación

Ichinose se enojó ante lo hecho por Nozomi y de su mano abierta se formó un círculo negro de energía. El bola de energía era enorme y se expandía más cada segundo

-toma esto, perra –dijo Ichinose haciendo que su mano lance esa energía

Nozomi no hizo nada solo saco una carta de su estuche que se encuentra en su cinturón. La carta en su mano la lanzo y de este surgió una especie de humo que adquirió una figura con brazos y rostro haciendo que esa cosa absorbiera la energía que lanzo Ichinose. El pelirrubio no podía creer lo que había visto y se enojó que pego el grito por su situación.

-te matare sea como sea –dijo Ichinose ya atacando a la loca

-parece que perdiste la razón –dijo Nozomi viendo con pena al rubio- muy bien Cloud-kyun encárgate de la basura

La nube alzo su puño y lo choco contra la mano de Ichinose. La nube comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Ichinose formando un circulo en su alrededor.

-qué demonios es esto. Eh, no puedo moverme –gritaba furibundo Ichinose- sácame de aquí

-Cloud-kyun esta con hambre y necesita ser alimentado –dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi ante los gritos de desesperación de su oponente- creo eso mereces al menos por los actos que cometiste…bye, bye, bye

…

Maki ve como la pelimorada regresaba con una sonrisa.

-con esto todo está terminado- dijo Nozomi- siento sobre las personas que perdiste

Maki se mantenía en silencio

-si necesitas alguna ayuda te la puedo ofrecer –dijo Nozomi tratando de buscar respuesta

Maki miro a los ojos de Nozomi

-dime que querían de mi…quienes son ustedes…todo eso lo quiero ahora –dijo Maki apretando los puños

-Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo apoyando de un brazo a Jin

-te lo diré todo, Maki-chan –dijo Nozomi tomando los hombros de la pelirroja- pero para eso debes venir con nosotros para eso

-ire con gusto –dijo Maki ya decidida

-ok. Es hora de irnos –dijo Nozomi levantando las manos y lanzo una carta al cielo- es hora de irnos Time-kyun

La carta brillo soltando un rayo sobre ellos. Eso asusto a Maki e hizo que cerrara los ojos. Despues de unos segundo, Maki abrió los ojos y se vio cosas increíbles

-Bienvenida a Terrax. Nuestra dimensión –dijo Nozomi

* * *

 **ya dependerá de ustedes si quieren que lo continué...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Como dije solo la continuaría si la gente pedía, aunque son pocos lo haré por ellos. Pienso sacar dos capítulos por mes por eso escribiré de a pocos. Por ultimo, si esta es una historia de NicoMaki. No olviden dejar sus reviews que son el motivante para escribir esta historia.**

 **PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Bushiroad**

* * *

Chapter 2

En un enorme cementerio se encuentra una figura parada en una tumba específica. El cielo se torna en un color naranja, pero con tendencias oscuras dando aviso que va oscurecer. Un aura de tranquilidad se respira en este lugar tétrico. Una persona se va acercando hacia la figura que se encuentra en un tumba; la persona viste un clásico traje chino de color negro con detalles blancos, en su espalda tiene bordado el ying-yang, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, mantiene sus ojos cerrados dándole la apariencia de un gato y su cabello rojo que le llega hasta la cintura y unos mechones largos que se encuentran en sus hombros. La persona que luce como un luchador de kung-fu se detiene al costado de la otra persona que se encuentra mirando la tumba que es más pequeño que él.

-hoy es el aniversario de su muerte –dijo el luchador de kung fu

No había respuesta de persona que tenía casaca negra cerrada bordada con una estrella en la espalda, además de estar cubierta por una capucha, sus mangas hacen que solo se aprecie un poco de sus dedos, un short negro que le llega a los muslos, unas botas negras que en la suela tenían ruedas dando una especie de patines. Su boca tenia cubierta por una especie de chalina y sus ojos rubís se vean fríos y daban una sensación de vacío. El chico al lado de esta persona hace una sonrisa

-parece que no me oyes. No tienes tus audífonos puestos como para que no me escuches –dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a la pequeña figura. Cuando él le iba poner la mano en el hombro

-que quieres, Yang? –dijo con seriedad sin apartar la vista de la tumba

-bueno tengo unas noticias que te parecerán estupendas –lo dice Yang con una pequeña sonrisa

La otra persona se mantuvo en silencio

-al parecer Aries trajo una visitante muy interesante –dijo Yang extendiendo sus brazos y con la cabeza mirando al cielo mientras gira su cuerpo

-si te refieres a esa chica. Ya lo sé –dijo la persona mirando a Yang que se paralizo- así que esa noticia ya me lo sé

-en verdad, no eres nada divertida pequeña Nico –dijo Yang volteando su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro

-sabes que debes llamarme por mi nombre de guardián. Ahora dime el verdadero motivo que te trae aquí –dijo manteniendo su actitud fría

Yang soltó un pequeño suspiro y se rasco un costado de su cabeza –solo quería decirte que tenemos una misión juntos y después va haber una reunión con la directora donde quiere que los 8 estemos presentes. Seguro para que demos la bienvenida a los dos nuevos miembros –dijo eso ultimo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla

-ya veo. Vamos a terminar esta misión cuando antes que quiero descansar –dijo Nico pasando por el costado de Yang para irse

-oye…Nico-chan…espera, y sobre la reunión –dijo Yang mientras trata de ponerse al lado de Nico

-está claro que no iré –dijo Nico sin mirarle y continuando su camino

Yang suspiro y siguió a Nico. La tumba que habían dejado tiene grabado "NISHIKINO MAKI" y delante de este hay un pequeño florero con una rosa color roja

…

-Bienvenida a Terrax. Nuestra dimensión –dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi

Maki mira sorprendido el lugar donde se encontraba. Ante la vista de Maki, se podía observar edificios muy modernos, pantallas enormes en algunos. Donde se encontraban, era un enorme parque y atrás de ellos esta una especie de domo moderno con una cruz roja en el medio, las puertas eran enormes.

-vaya en verdad estas muy sorprendida, Maki-chan –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-la verdad, es algo muy futurista para mi –dijo Maki mirando los alrededores

-bueno primero tenemos que llevar a Jin y Hanayo a la enfermería –dijo Nozomi acercándose a Hanayo que está sosteniendo a un malherido Jin

Maki salió de su trance para ver a Hanayo sosteniendo a Jin

-te daré una mano –dijo Nozomi sacando una carta de su estuche- ayúdame doggy

La carta hizo una pequeña explosión y salió una especie de muñeco mecánico en forma de perro antropomórfico y cargo a Jin como si fuera una princesa comenzando a caminar. Nozomi se fue donde Hanayo a ayudarla seguida por Maki. Mientras caminaban rumbo al hospital, Maki queda impresionada por el mundo al cual había llegado, pero luego miraba a Hanayo y Jin, y su actitud cambiaba al verlos en ese estado por su culpa y en especial cuando recuerdo eso se le viene el recuerdo de las imágenes de sus padres muertos; esto hace que Maki presiones un poco sus dientes en manifestación de rabia. Nozomi se percató de la actitud de Maki al igual que Hanayo.

-lo siento mucho, Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo

Estas palabras hicieron que Maki saliera de sus pensamientos y mire a Hanayo.

-siento mucho…era mi deber mantenerte a salvo igual que tus padres adoptivos. Tanto Jin como yo estuvimos siempre pendientes. Incluso, tus padres te iban hacer una fiesta sorpresa y su plan era actuar como que lo habían olvidado y dar una mayor sorpresa –dijo Hanayo al borde de las lágrimas- por eso lo siento mucho

Maki al escuchar eso siento un poco de culpa de haber juzgado mal a sus padres hoy día por haber olvidado su cumpleaños; lágrimas comenzaron al salir de los ojos de Maki

-no te preocupes Hanayo. Eso ya paso y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, eso siempre lo voy a tener en cuenta. No podías evitar esa tragedia ya que esas cosas atacaron de repente, pero saber que mis padres aun me amaron es algo que me alegra, más bien me hace sentir mal enojándome con ellos por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños –dijo Maki entre lágrimas mientras da un pequeña sonrisa

Nozomi mira la escena con ternura y cuando ve a la pelirroja así se le viene a la mente la imagen de una rubia de ojos azules.

-chicas no es momento de llorar. Mientras, ambas se mantengan fuertes pueden superar esos momentos- dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi- miren ahí ya llegamos al hospital

Las chicas vieron el enorme domo que tenía una cruz roja en delante y un cartel que decía "Hospitales Nishikino". Maki miro curiosa el cartel, sentía que le es muy familiar el apellido. Ellos entraron, se pararon en la sala de recepción que es enorme y una enfermera se acercó de manera rápida.

-necesito dos camillas, rápido –dijo Nozomi a penas la enfermera se acerco

-están encamino –dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba al grupo

La enfermera se puso delante del robot que carga a Jin, puso su mano en el cuerpo de Jin, cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar su cuerpo de una energía verde. Maki se quedó absorta ante lo que estaba presenciando, las camillas llegaron al lugar

-apuren con este paciente está muy lastimado internamente. Tiene muchos órganos dañados y huesos rotos –dijo la enfermera quitando su mano y acercándose a Hanayo- llévenselo inmediatamente a sala de emergencia

Los camilleros cogieron el cuerpo de Jin y lo pusieron en la camilla y se fueron inmediatamente. La enfermera se acercó a Hanayo e hizo lo mismo a Hanayo y después saco su mano del cuerpo de Hanayo

-no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad, aunque si tiene alguno huesos rotos especialmente en la parte de la costilla y brazo derecho –dijo a los camilleros restantes que ayudaron a Hanayo a echarse e irse con ella

Nozomi saco una carta e hizo que el robot desapareciera. La enfermera se acercó a Nozomi y le hizo una reverencia

-Buen trabajo, Aries-san –dijo la enfermera enderezándose de nuevo- nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

-no se preocupe solo me importa que sigan con vida –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-ahora paso a retirarme. Cuídese mucho, Aries-san –dijo la enfermera yéndose

Maki quedo viendo cómo se retiraba la enfermera hacia donde se habían llevado a Hanayo y a Jin

-Muy bien, ahora nosotros nos vamos donde responderán todas tus preguntas –dijo Nozomi

-a donde vamos? –dijo Maki curiosa

-pues a la gran academia Otonokizaka, que a la vez es la base de control de protección de Terrax ante los Demon Overlords –dijo Nozomi moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro guiñando un ojo

Nozomi agarro la mano de Maki para sacarla del hospital y jalarla hasta el lugar donde estuvieron antes. Nozomi soltó a Maki y de su estuche saco otra carta para lanzarla al cielo. Maki miro anonadada hasta que una especie de rayo amarillo cae sobre ellas

-¡qué demonios! –grito Maki antes de que desaparecieran en la luz

…

En las profundidades de lo que parece ser un castillo se encuentra un pequeño sujeto cubierto de una especie de capa. Delante de él, en el centro de la habitación donde está, hay una especie de incubadora, donde el interior se veía de color rojo y que en ese instante se encontraba parpadeando. El sujeto, que solo se veía su boca, se encontraba con una sonrisa al ver ese parpadeo.

-Parece que ella está aquí –dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-ah. Si ella está aquí eso quiere decir que tenemos más probabilidades de renacer a nuestro amo –dijo el sujeto encapuchado

-creo que es hora de que nosotros hagamos nuestros movimientos –dijo la voz

-no es muy pronto –dijo el encapuchado interviniendo a la voz- primero debemos enfocarnos en revivir a ellos tres y luego con ello podremos ir tras ella y tenerla de manera rápida

-entiendo. Nosotros. Los 7 pecados capitales. Debemos comenzar a movernos –dijo la voz

-tienes razón. Me contactare con los que faltan para hablarlo. Pero, por ahora, debemos enfocarnos en destruir a los 12 guardianes, especialmente por ella ya que es la única que sabe cómo eliminarnos a todos nosotros –dijo el sujeto

-te lo encargo, Avaricia –dijo la voz

-no te preocupes y encárgate encontrar a los hijos de Maoh-sama –dijo Avaricia- con ellos seremos imparables

Avaricia y la voz se reían en esta enorme habitación

…

-Llegamos a la gran academia Otonokizaka –dijo Nozomi poniéndose delante de Maki mientras alzaba los brazos con una gran sonrisa- aquí encontraras las respuestas a las preguntas que tienes

Maki mira con los ojos bien abiertos el hermoso lugar que se encuentran. El lugar es verdaderamente enorme y se encuentra delante, aunque estaba muy lejos parecía estar cerca a la academia, de una especie de montaña espiral que no sabía bien la altura debido a que nubes tapaban casi antes de la mitad. El lugar al parecer contaba con variedad de edificios y polideportivos, muchas áreas verdes y personas uniformadas de manera muy diferente a lo que luce Nozomi.

-ven te llevare donde la directora

Nozomi comenzó a caminar hacia adentro. Maki al percatarse del avance de Nozomi, ella decidió seguirla. Mientras caminan ambas chicas rumbo a la directora, Maki mira como distintos chicos y chicas caminan, charlan o corren; todo eso, le hace recordar a su preparatoria. Nozomi y Maki entraron al edificio que es el más alto de todos, caminaron por un pasillo de la entrada hasta quedar frente a un gran salón que tenía dos escaleras en cada lado. Nozomi, seguida por Maki, subieron por la escalera derecha, llegando a un pasillo enorme muy oscuro sacado mismo de una película de terror, caminaron por este largo pasillo; Maki se encuentra nerviosa al caminar, mientras Nozomi seguía con su típica sonrisa; caminaron hasta llegar casi al final y se pararon bajo una puerta de madera diseñada con varios detalles. Nozomi toco la puerta y no recibió respuesta, esto hizo que ella se preocupara así que volvió a tocar para ver si recibe respuesta

-e-esto directora –dijo Nozomi tocando la puerta- Uhmm…Esto es raro?

-parece que no está –dijo Maki

-eso es imposible, ella no puede salir de ahí. Solo puede salir si está acompañada por uno de los 12 guardianes y todos están en sus misiones –dijo Nozomi poniendo su mano en su barbilla mientras piensa en algo

Nozomi se quedó un rato en esa posición hasta que decidió poner su mano en la perilla y abrir la puerta lentamente mientras entra al despacho de la directora. Abre toda la puerta y al parecer no había nadie

-parece ser que no hay nadie –dijo Maki mientras observa lo grande que es la habitación

-esto es muy sospechoso –dijo Nozomi mirando el lugar

Las dos chicas escucharon a alguien llorando y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor hasta que una bola gris paso por el costado de Maki haciéndole tambalearse y al establecerse, volteo hacia Nozomi para decir algo hasta que vio la escena un tanto patética

-Nozomi-chan…Nozomi-chan…Nozomi-chan…Nozomi-chan –decía una mujer que no se veía ni tan vieja y realmente parecía joven que Maki se quedó sorprendida

Maki se acercó y miro curiosa

-Uhm…ella es la hija de la directora? –dijo Maki un poco curiosa

La mujer al escuchar eso, soltó a Nozomi y fue a abrazar a Maki sobando su mejilla en la cara de la pelirroja

-oh! Maki-chan es muy linda con ese comentario –dijo la mujer

-espera...como sabe mi nombre? -dijo Maki mientras trataba de alejarla de ella

-Maki. Ella no es la hija de la directora –dijo Nozomi con seriedad- ella es la directora

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… -grito Maki

* * *

 **Adivinen que musas son guardianes (aclarar que no todas son)...nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos. Aqui NiNe con un nuevo capitulo. Primero gracias por los reviews y apoyar este proyecto que nació como experimento. Solo diré que en este capitulo es mas un forma de introducir a la historia...como siempre espero por sus reviews y seguiré escribiendo para esos pequeños seguidores...ah! haré algo que muchos autores hacen y es en responder Reviews ya que lo veo una forma de conectar con ustedes**

 **PD: los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… -grito Maki- espera una persona tan joven dirige esto.

-oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Sabes aq… -decía la directora hasta que fue interrumpida

-*toser* directora podría decirme porque no abrió la puerta cuando tocaba -dijo cruzada de brazos Nozomi

-lo siento, Nozomi-chan. Es solo que hice un llamado a los guardianes y todos me ignoraron -dijo volviendo a llorar la directora

-que sucede aquí? -dijo Maki tratando de quitarse a la directora de su encima

-*suspiro* nada solo que los guardianes no hacen caso a las órdenes de la directora -dijo cansada Nozomi- ahora, a que se debe la invocación?

-espera no le hacen caso -dijo sorprendida Maki

-eso es verdad. Yo que soy la persona que ellos deben obedecer, prácticamente me tratan de manera muy mala -la directora soltó a Maki y comenzó apretar su puño como expresión de fastidio- me ignoran, no me respetan, me tratan como una niña o se burlan de mí y cuando quiero que conozcan a los dos nuevos miembros, ellos solo dicen: "será aburrido", "tengo cosas que hacer" o "eso no es algo importante" -comenzó a patear el piso de ira y hablando cosas incoherentes

Más alejadas, Maki se ponía al lado de Nozomi

-siempre es así -dijo Maki con una cara de indiferencia

-si siempre es así -dijo Nozomi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-y lo que más cólera, es que iba a presentar a mi adorable y amada hija como nuevo guardián del cielo -dijo la directora con sus ojos en llamas

-así que por eso querías que todos estuviéramos aquí -decía Nozomi cruzándose de brazos- es por eso que nos convocabas; recuerda que solamente si es una emergencia nos presentamos

-pero…Nozomi-chan -dijo la directora asustada

-te digo que solo nos invoques a todos cuando es una emergencia -dijo Nozomi un poco molesta

-esto…que sucede aquí? Y como la directora conoce mi nombre? -dijo Maki al ver todo de manera absurda

-claro que debo conocer tu nombre después de todo ella te lo puso -dijo la directora poniendo su vista en la pelirroja- además, yo fui quien te envió a la tierra a pedido de ella

-ella? Quien es esa "ella"? -preguntaba curiosa Maki sobre la persona misteriosa

-directora, le pediré que le cuento todo -dijo Nozomi poniéndose a un lado de la habitación

-en serio. Puedo contar todo -dijo la directora con unos ojos brillosos

-*suspiro* si puede contarle todo, pero por favor sea breve -dijo Nozomi

-ok. Empezare desde el principio -Maki asintió con la cabeza, mientras la directora se sentaba en su sitio- muy bien. Hace 500 años, una guerra se desarrolló en nuestro mundo entre demonios y ángeles donde la humanidad se vio afectado de esto. Los ángeles estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Gabriel, el brazo derecho de Kamisama; mientras los demonios estaban bajo las ordenes de los 3 señores oscuros que eran los generales de Maoh-sama. Esto hizo que nuestro mundo cayera en una destrucción. Ni uno de los dos bandos hacia grandes progresos en la lucha. La humanidad no luchaba para ningún bando solo se refugiaba en su protección. La cosa se puso terrible cuando Maoh-sama escogió los 7 peores humanos y les dio poder llamándose así "los 7 pecados capitales", esto hizo una gran diferencia y especialmente ahora los humanos eran atacados. Pasaron 200 años desde ese entonces, Kamisama tenía una gran preocupación tanto por los ángeles como los humanos que en población estaban desapareciendo, así que con su poder divino hizo que todos los humanos tuvieran poder o habilidades para que puedan defenderse y cuando hizo eso escogió a 12 humanos que serían "los guardianes del cielo", basado en las 12 constelaciones zodiacales. Los ángeles restantes junto a los guardianes, liderados por el arcángel Gabriel, fueron capaces de derrotar a los 7 pecados y los 3 señores oscuros. Con todo esto pasando, Maoh-sama comenzó a participar en la lucha donde destruyo a la mayoría de ángeles y guardianes, pero fue derrotado por Kamisama apoyado por un guardián y Gabriel, únicos sobrevivientes.

-espera y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. Además, si Maoh-sama murió porque siguen apareciendo esas cosas -dijo Maki un poco irritada ya que quería oír otras cosas

-paciencia, no te apresures. Como decía, Kamisama subió de nuevo a los cielos ya que esa pelea lo dejo muy herido. Gabriel se quedó en Terrax con el propósito de proteger el mundo y del guardián nadie supo nada. A pesar de morir Maoh-sama, los demonios seguían atacando nuestro mundo y no todos los humanos teníamos habilidades para combatirlos o simplemente se asustaban. Por eso, Gabriel construyo una base/escuela donde podría entrenar a las personas que protejan el mundo y de paso se escogería a los nuevos 12 guardianes

-entonces Otonokizaka es la creación de Gabriel -dijo Maki- pero por qué en este lugar?

-porque este lugar es la última defensa de nosotros -dijo Nozomi que esta cruzada de brazos- la enorme montaña que ves al fondo es la única entrada a los cielos

-en serio -dijo sorprendida Maki- esa montaña es la entrada al cielo

-así es. Solamente Gabriel puede subir y bajar de ahí -dijo la directora- como te seguía diciendo, Gabriel creo esto para proteger Terrax, además de que los 7 pecados capitales reencarnaban cada vez que se los mataba, s por eso que siguen apareciendo los demonios. Ellos eran los únicos que manejaban a los demonios, lanzándose como el nombre de Demon Overlord, nunca se supo de los 3 señores oscuros si eran reencarnados o sobre los hijos de Maoh-sama.

-espera. Maoh-sama tenía hijos? -dijo Maki entendiendo

-si. Tenemos información de ellos, pero no de sus habilidades y aún no sabemos porque no participaron en las batallas en otros años-dijo Nozomi mirando a la directora Minami

-así es. Retornando. Hace 20 años, nosotros pasamos por la peor batalla que no se tenía desde la lucha entre Maoh y Kamisama donde toda una ciudad cayo en llamas y destrucción.

-por qué la peor batalla? -dijo Maki curiosa

-los 3 señores oscuros renacieron causando una gran sorpresa a nosotros ya que nos confiamos que no aparecerían. Sufrimos grandes bajas donde solo sobrevivieron tres guardianes y menos de la mitad de miembros de Otonokizaka, además de los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad.

-y Gabriel no apareció? -dijo Maki

-no desapareció. Murió

-que? -dijo sorprendida Maki

-los tres guardianes que sobrevivieron era porque tenían el poder de Gabriel -dijo Nozomi

-exacto. Gabriel peleo solo contra los tres, pero no conto que Maoh-sama también renació en una forma más joven, pero sin todo su poder al cien por ciento. Solo pudo detener a los 3 señores oscuros sellándolos en tres piedras. Sobre Maoh, Gabriel no pudo más y dio su poder a los tres guardianes que seguían en pie. Esas tres personas lograron sellar a Maoh-sama.

-entiendo, toda la historia. Pero, todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo y las respuestas que buscaba -dijo un poco fastidiada Maki

-pues de las tres sobrevivientes solo una está muerta -dijo la directora poniéndose seria

-no me diga que la que murió… -dijo Maki un poco asustada de la respuesta

-así es. La que murió fue una gran amiga mía y tu madre, Nishikino Maki -dijo la directora y dejando anonada a Maki- *suspiro* tu madre murió hace 15 años dándote a luz y ella quiso que su hija lleve el mismo nombre que ella, por eso tu nombre es Maki. Cuando te enviamos a la tierra dejemos tu nombre en una nota

-entonces una de los guardianes sobrevivientes era mi madre, aparte de usted, pero por qué estuve en otra "dimensión"? -pregunto Maki

-lo hicimos por tu seguridad. Tu madre era una de las personas que sello a Maoh-sama y solo ella puede romper ese sello con su sangre, pero ante su muerte solo tú puedes liberar ese sello. Por eso, te enviamos a otra dimensión

-ya veo. Por eso, esas criaturas me seguían

-siempre lo han hecho, pero nosotros lo evitamos -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-ya veo. Entonces, si mi madre está muerta, que pasa con mi padre -dijo Maki de manera pensativa

-tu padre era un médico que creo grandes hospitales que cumplen una gran labor en Terrax; además de no tener ni un fin de lucro. Aunque, actualmente, tu padre se encuentra desaparecido y estamos en su búsqueda -dijo la directora

-desaparecido? -dijo Maki

-si desapareció hace dos años y no sabemos nada. Incluso probamos usar magia de tiempo, pero no pudimos encontrar nada- dijo Nozomi un poco decaída.

-ya veo -dijo Maki

-lamentamos sobre lo sucedido a tus padres adoptivos en el otro mundo -dijo la directora inclinando su cabeza en señal de disculpa- siempre velamos por la seguridad de ellos y tuya

-no se preocupe. Solo no quiero recordar eso y superar esa situación -dijo Maki un poco triste- entonces fue usted la que me llevo a la tierra

-en realidad, quien le llevo a allá, además de sugerir la idea, fue la tercera sobreviviente -dijo la directora un poco nerviosa

-ya veo y como se llama esa tercera persona que sobrevivió -pregunto Maki

-es mejor que no sepas su nombre Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-Eh…por que no puede saberlo. Yo misma te lo dig… -decía la directora cuando fue noqueada por Nozomi

-espera… por qué hiciste eso? -se exalto Maki al ver como la cabeza de la directora choco con su escritorio

-bueno, ahora es momento de abrir tu sello -dijo Nozomi acercándose con una sonrisa- así que desnúdate de una vez

-Sello? A que te refieres con eso? -dijo Maki asustando un poco

-como sabes Maki todos los humanos de aquí tenemos habilidades. Verdad? -dijo Nozomi sonriendo aún mas

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -dijo Maki retrocediendo poco a poco- y por qué debo desnudarme?

-Maki tu eres originaria de aquí así que tú también tienes un poder que se encuentra sellado y lo vamos a liberar ya que ahora vivirás aquí y se te enseñara todo lo que se necesita para dominarlo. Por eso es que necesito desnudarte

-espera. Aléjate. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -pego al grito Maki al cielo

* * *

 **En dos semanas se subirá el otro capitulo un poco mas extendido. Nos leeremos en la otra actualización.**

 **muy bien hora de responder a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el cap pasado:**

 **Caher1998: _con este capitulo ya entenderás mejor sobre "Maki de este universo". los movimientos de los Demon Overlord se verán mas adelante_**

 **Nicocchi17: _siempre veo uno de tus reviews en mis historias. Con esto te quedara claro sobre un guardián y sobre lo que involucra Nico_**

 **OphirlltheFallenAngel: _un gran seguidor que comenta tanto en esta como mi otra historia. Bueno, espero que con este capitulo entendieras un poco mas sobre la historia...uhm, Nico villana me gusta esa idea XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos. perdonen la demora justo salgo de vacaciones de la universidad. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero por sus reviews y su apoyo.**

 **PD: los personajes de Love Live! no me pertenecen**

* * *

chapter 4

El anochecer esta cayendo en la ciudad de grandes edificios, las personas se encuentran caminando de aquí por allá. Algunos salen de sus trabajos, los mas jóvenes salen de sus escuelas o universidades. Un gran movimiento se ve con luces comenzando a prenderse, ruidos de todo tipo y la oscuridad acechando mas en la ciudad. En los edificios se ve dos figuras saltando de techo en techo. Uno tiene puesto una casaca deportiva negra bordado con una cara circular sonriente encima de sus hombros, su cabeza posee una cinta de color blanco, un polo blanco con el kanji grande de "energía", un short negro con raya blanca en ambos costados y unos tenis blancos. Su cabello puntiagudo de color amarillo resalta en estos momentos. Al lado de esta persona se encuentra una chica un poco mas pequeña que el chico; la chica posee unos ojos amarillos, que resaltan a esta hora; su cabello naranja corto y posee una casaca deportiva color verde sin mangas con el escudo de Otonokizaka; se mueve muy ágilmente de junto a su acompañante. Ambos se paran al filo de en un edificio donde se ve gran parte de esta ciudad

-creo lo perdimos~nya -dijo la chica mirando a los costados

-me descuide mucho. Debí tener más energía -decía el chico con una sonrisa- tenemos que encontrarlo y para eso hay que aplicar más energía de la que tenemos

-okey~nya -dijo la chica alzando el brazo con ánimos

Ambos siguieron su camino saltando de techo en techo nuevamente

-creo que debemos acelerar dando más energía, Rin-chan -dijo el chico

-está bien, Light-senpai~nya -dijo Rin mientras saltaba a su lado

-muy bien. Es hora de poner más energía para encontrarlo -dijo Light comenzando a brillar sus ojos de color amarillo muy resplandeciente al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo- Vamossssss

El cuerpo de Light se comenzó a invadir de este volviéndose luz y dispararse a una velocidad increíble

-espéreme, senpai~nya -dijo Rin haciendo que su cuerpo también brille, pero de un color celeste y dispararse, a diferencia de Light, se fue recto, ella se fue de arriba hacia abajo

…

-creo que los perdí. No espere que uno de los guardianes estuviera presente -dijo un demonio con cuernos en su cabeza, garras en sus manos y una cola; que se encuentra en un callejón muy oscuro y sin salida- tengo que regresar al castillo como sea

-parece que te quedaste sin energía -dijo una voz muy sonriente

El demonio al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos como plato comenzando a sudar de miedo. El demonio volteo para ver y cuando lo hizo se dio con la sorpresa de si era su peor temor

-como me encontraste tan rápido -dijo el demonio aun asustado

-solo use más energía de la que tenía -dijo Light mientras se ponía unos guantes color blanco- además me tomo solo 5 segundos en recorrer toda la ciudad aplicando mucha energía

El demonio se comenzó a mover para salir del callejón, pero fue detenido por un fuerte trueno que cayo delante de este. De este rayo se veía la figura de una chica pelinaranja corto

-parece que le alcance Light-senpai~nya -dijo Rin mientras sus ojos brillaban de un resplandor celeste- deje que me encargue de él~nya

-está bien. Recuerda usar mucha energía para que ganes -dijo Light cruzando de brazos mirando desde arriba

-estúpido guardián como vas a dejar que una chica pelee contra a mí -dijo el demonio soltando una sonrisa nerviosa

-no me subestimes, demonio~nya -dijo Rin poniendo sus puños delante de ella para tomar posición de batalla

El demonio chasqueo la lengua y se lanzo con sus garras hacia Rin. Rin veía como se acerca el demonio rápidamente, así que ella cerro los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo resplandecían. El demonio se detuvo al ver esto

-creo que es hora de decir adios~nya

Rin salta hacia el demonio y alrededor de su puño salían unas chispas de color azul. El demonio uso sus brazos para cubrirse del ataque

-eso es inutil~nya

Apenas el puño de Rin toco los brazos. Una carga eléctrica muy fuerte se desprendió del demonio y un rayo eléctrico le cayó encima. Después, Rin volvió a tomar su distancia

-qué es esto -dijo el demonio cayendo de rodillas- eres un tipo controller

-así es demonio -dijo Light desde arriba- ella es un tipo controller. Es una usuaria de electricidad que tiene mucha energía

-*tsk* no me esperaba esto -decía el demonio recuperándose- es hora de ir en serio

-eso esperos~nya -dijo Rin mientras su cuerpo se veían chispas eléctricas

El demonio en su mano formo una bola de energía roja y la lanzo haciendo que se volviera un rayo hacia Rin. Rin al verlo salto para esquivar el rayo y en pleno aire Rin forma una especie de lanza de electricidad y lo lanza hacia el demonio que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, siendo atravesado por este en la parte del corazón cayendo su cuerpo en el piso

-lo hice. Lo mate. Lo logre. Mire senpai~nya -decía Rin mirando donde supuestamente estaba Light, pero no se encontraba ahí

-muy bien hecho, Rin -Rin volteo al escuchar la voz de Light atrás de ella- pero debes tener en cuenta el entorno con tu energía

Light se encuentra su cuerpo contra un muro que al parecer fue impactado. Rin queda sorprendida al ver a su senpai un poco lastimado

-Light-senpai. Que sucedio~nya? -pregunto sorprendida Rin

-nada solo que ese rayo oscuro tenía muchas energías y felizmente mis energías son más fuertes para contener la fuerza con una sola mano -dijo Light

Light se paró rápido y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su ropa. Rin se acercó para ayudar un poco a su senpai hasta que sintió el golpe de un costado de su cuerpo que la llevo a chocar contra la pared. El demonio pateo a Rin haciéndola chocar contra una pared con una gran fuerza a pesar de su estado./p

-Rin-chan -grito Light recomponiéndose

-jejeje…creías que con eso iba a morir, maldita puta -soltó una sonrisa el demonio

Rin tenia presionados sus ojos en señal de soportar el dolor mientras su brazo sujetaba la zona

-mi-miserable -dijo Rin- *tsk* me confié mucho

-ahora yo me encargo Rin -dijo Light poniéndose frente al demonio- oye, es ahora de ver si tus energías se comparan a mi energía

Light estira un poco su pie derecho, dobla un poco sus rodillas y su brazo derecho lo pone delante de su cara presionando su puño; sus ojos comienzan a brillar de un color amarillo y de estos sale la energía

-es hora que ponga mis energías al máximo -dijo Light mientras presiona sus dientes

El suelo comienza a temblar. Los edificios se remecen y el callejón se comienza a iluminar por la energía que se forma en el puño de Light.

-esta fuerza solo proviene de su puño. Así que esta es la fuerza del guardián de Leo, Kagami Light -pensó el demonio mientras sudaba un poco por temor y de su mano formaba otra bola de energía oscura- yo también iré con todo lo qu…

Antes que pudiera terminar su frase, el demonio le costaba respirar, sus ojos se volvieron blanco y apenas podía mover su boca. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Light se encontraba con su brazo derecho extendido, de su puño salía un poco de humo y mantenía una sonrisa. Frente a Light, el demonio está paralizado y con un enorme hoyo en su estómago aparte del hoyo pequeño que tiene su pecho

-felizmente pude controlar el disparo con muchas energías para que no valla más allá de 6 metros y así evitar daños a la ciudad-dijo Light- oh, verdad solo use el 30% de mi energía

Rin se sujeta de la pared mientras se levanta

-no fuerces tus energías. Yo te ayudare en ir al hospital -dijo Light poniéndose al lado de su kouhai

-g-gracias, senpai. Fui muy descuidada~nya -dijo Rin mientras se apoyaba en Light -debí confirmar su muerte y pensar bien en lo que me rodea~nya

-no te preocupes. No tienes que culparte de todo y recuerda que esta es tu primera misión de 1° año, no puedes culparte-Light sonríe mientras carga ahora a Rin- además, debes utilizar tus energías en descansar para sanar ya que Hanayo-chan llegara de la tierra en cualquier momento. Pero, por ahora mi aprendiz, tendré que dejarte en el hospital para que chequeen esa herida de tu costado

-gracias~nya -dijo Rin con una sonrisa- Kayochin espero poder verte pronto

…

En cierto despacho de la academia Otonokizaka, una mujer cuya edad no lo aparenta en su físico y es el máximo ente de la academia. La directora que hace aproximadamente una hora fue noqueada por una de sus alumnos; ella se encuentra levantando su cabeza de su escritorio, el motivo de esto pues una pelimorada le dio un golpe atrás de su cabeza creyendo que le iba brindar información a una pelirroja. La directora Minami se encuentra sobando atrás de su cabeza ya que aún siente un poco de dolor y cuando busca con la mirada a la responsable, solo ve a la pelimorada acosando a una pelirroja.

-que está sucediendo aquí? -dijo la directora

Nozomi se encuentra encima de una pelirroja que yacía sin saco y tratando de alejar a la chica que estaba sobre ella. Maki trata de aguantar a pesar de que ya no tiene su chaqueta y su camisa esta suelta

-Nozomi-chan…acaso piensas violar a Maki-chan -dijo la directora recomponiéndose

\- ¡AYUDENME! -grito Maki desesperada

-vamos Maki-chan no seas exagerada solo trato de ayudarte a romper el sello para liberar tu poder -dijo muy emocionada Nozomi aun forzando con la pelirroja

La directora miraba absorta la escena. Bueno no era la primera vez que la pelimorada actúa de esa manera en su oficina

-el sello que tiene Maki-chan solo lo puede romper la persona que lo puso -dijo la directora poniéndose atrás de las dos chicas

-espere. ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? -grito Nozomi separándose un poco de Maki

Maki aprovecha que Nozomi se distrajo y se alejó lo más que pueda de ella

-lo dice enserio. Incluso si soy una guardiana no puedo quitar el sello -dijo Nozomi hacia la directora

-incluso si eres uno de los magik más fuertes aquí. En mi tiempo solo ocuparías el tercer lugar -dijo la directora

-*cof**cof* ahora me podrían decir que sucede aquí -dijo Maki un fastidiada por ser dejada de lado

-al parecer Nozomi quiere quitar el sello que te pusieron de pequeña -dijo la directora mientras miraba a la pelimorada asintiendo con la cabeza

-con sello se refiera a… -dijo Maki

-como sabrás todos los que nacen en este mundo adquieren una habilidad y eso te incluye. Sin embargo, como se te envió a otra dimensión, en tu nacimiento se selló tu habilidad para que no lo uses en la tierra -dijo la directora

-entiendo. Entonces, cuando ese sello se rompa mi habilidad quedara libre -la directora asintió con la cabeza- pero qué clase de habilidad tendré exactamente

-existe tipos de habilidades que lo hemos clasificado en _**magik**_ , que son aquellos que usan magia siguiendo procedimientos para activarlo ya sean en objetos o espíritus. Los **_controller_** , son aquellos que pueden controlar cosas ya sea desde algún elemento natural como el viento o electricidad, o cualquier cosa como vectores, gravedad o incluso terremotos o su propio cuerpo a su antojo

-wow -dijo Maki

-luego vienen los _**armanite**_ , que son personas que manejan objetos para activar sus poderes al volverlos armas ya sea un simple trompo o pelota de plástico hasta un robot gigante. Por último, están los _**strange**_ , son aquellos cuya habilidad no tiene una explicación lógica ni por magia ni por la ciencia, además de ser habilidades únicas -termino de explicar la directora

-entonces yo tengo una habilidad que pertenece alguna de esas clases -dijo Maki mientras piensa

\- exacto. Solo que se sellaron y solo la persona que te puso el sello puede liberarlo o alguien que tenga la misma fuerza o más fuerte -dijo la directora acercándose a Maki- entonces quieres que quitemos el sello

-uhm…si quiero, pero de verdad me tienen que desnudar -decía con un poco de temor Maki

-desnudar? Claro que no. Solo liberamos la parte donde está el sello no es necesario quitarte la ropa. Quien te ha dicho que tienes que desnudarte para liberar tu sello -dijo la directora

Maki señaló a Nozomi mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora. La pelimorada solo atino a silbar y mirar hacia un lado. La directora miro a Nozomi y sabía que ella busca la forma de desnudar a alguien porque ya lo hizo con su hija

-bueno dejando eso de lado. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarte la camisa -dijo con seriedad la directora

-de acuer…espere, espere. Usted dijo que no me tenía que desnudar -dijo nerviosa Maki

-sí, lo dije. Recuerdo, que dije que se tiene que liberar la parte donde está el sello y que yo recuerde tu sello está en tu pecho. Ahora con eso por favor quítate la camisa -dijo ya con una sonrisa maliciosa la directora

Maki comenzaba a retroceder asustada, pero fue detenida por Nozomi que mágicamente se encontraba sujetando los brazos de la pelirroja desde atrás de ella. La directora aprovecho eso y le abrió la camisa dejando ver el sujetador blanco que poseía la pelirroja

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -grito Maki

La directora puso su dedo en el pecho de Maki y un circulo se formó en este. La directora comenzó a decir murmurar palabras mientras el círculo mágico comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Maki. Maki ya callada miraba sorprendida como su cuerpo brillaba, tanto fue su sorpresa que no se percató que Nozomi ya la había soltado. La directora continuaba con el proceso hasta que del circulo que rodea a Maki comenzó a salir fuego.

-qué es esto? -dijo Maki un poco asustada al ver fuego a su alrededor

-no te preocupes. Solo relájate -dijo Nozomi mirando las llamas- que yo tenga entendido ni la familia Nishikino ni su mamá eran manipulador o mago de fuego

Maki trataba de relajarse, pero las llamas se acercaban más y más a ella. Esto provocaba mucho miedo a la pelirroja y más cuando el fuego estaba a solo un toque de su cuerpo. La directora continuaba con el hechizo y Nozomi trataba de calmar a Maki. Maki al ver que el fuego comenzaba a sentirlo solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras botaba un grito. Después de unos segundos, la directora paro el hechizo

-Maki. Maki. Ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya todo acabo -dijo la directora

Maki tenía los ojos presionados y lo comenzó a abrir poco a poco. Pero, lo que miraba era un poco rojo. Todo lo que miraba Maki era de un color rojo.

-por qué todo se volvió de color rojo -dijo Maki un poco asustada

-es porque estas con tu poder activo -dijo la directora mientras le pasaba un espejo que de la nada apareció- mira por ti misma

Maki miro el espejo y vio que sus ojos emitían una luz y que salía una especie de corriente de luz de ellos

-entonces. Como hago que dejar de hacer eso? -dijo Maki nerviosa

-vuelve a cerrar los ojos y relájate -dijo Nozomi poniéndose a su lado- cuando lo domines bien ya podrás distinguir los colores al momento de activar tus poderes

Maki cerro los ojos y comenzó a suspirar como forma de relajo hasta que lo logro. Volvió a abrir los ojos y ya no veía nada de color rojo

-wow -dijo Maki mirando su cuerpo- entonces mi poder al parecer es el fuego, no?

-así es. Eres una manipuladora de fuego -dijo la directora- entras en la categoría de controller

-más bien, Maki-chan -decía Nozomi mientras sonreía de manera pervertida con una cámara en sus manos- tu uniforme ha quedado un poco quemada

-a que te refieres -dijo Maki

Maki comenzó a bajar su mirada vio que su ropa algunas zonas estaban quemadas en la falda e incluso parte de su brasier esta quemada dejando ver varias zonas de su cuerpo, incluso parte de sus bragas también tenía partes quemadas. Con todo eso se podia ver a una pelirroja muy sexy. Mientras, la pelimorada tomaba fotos con su cámara que apareció de la nada

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

 **Aquí a pedido de un Y07 unos datos de los personajes que hasta ahora han salido hasta este capitulo**

-koizumi Hanayo

TIPO: magik

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: ?

RANK:?

-Kazari Jin

TIPO: strange

EDAD: 15 años/p

PODER: ?

RANK: ?

-Nozomi Toujou

TIPO: Magik

EDAD: 17 años

PODER:Invocación de espíritus

RANK: Guardián de Aries/?

-"Plague"

TIPO: ?

EDAD: 19 años

PODER: ?

RANK: Guardián de Cáncer/?

-"Yukkichi"

TIPO: ?

EDAD: ?

PODER:?

RANK: Guardián de Piscis/?

-Yang

TIPO: ?

EDAD: ?

PODER: ?

RANK: ?/?

-Yazawa Nico

TIPO: ?

EDAD: ?

PODER: ?

RANK: ?/?

-Hoshizora Rin

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: control eléctrico

RANK: ?

\- Kagami Light

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 18 años

PODER: control de la luz

RANK: Guardián de Leo/?

-"Suzuki" Maki

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: control del fuego

RANK:?

* * *

 **comentarios:**

 **Alex Petrov:** _si arrancamos pisando fuerte XD. un enemigo que es invencible...uhm, eso se vera en la historia_

 **caher1998:** _saludos amiguito que siempre comenta. Sep Kotori como guardián y sentido no se que tanto tiene; quien sabe lo de Nico XD. Nozomi es Nozomi y el siguiente capitulo sera de Maki aprendiendo sobre sus poderes_

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** _saludos gran amigo y colega, me leí algunos de tus fics sigue así. Sabes muy bien que Nozomi sera ella misma en cualquier universo y sobre Nico dejemos mejor en suspenso_

 **Y07:** _las parejas que habrán serán los shipeos clásicos y que la mayoría le gusta. como abras leído mi amigo ya deje algo de datos sobre los personajes_

 **Nicocchi17:** _siempre comentando apenas saco un capitulo sea en esta o mi otra historia. Te agradezco bastante. el despertar de Maki no fue producto del washi washi max, pero SI habrá washi washi max mas adelante y lo haré en tu nombre XD_

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, SI QUIEREN LES INVITO A ACERTAR LOS DATOS QUE FALTAN...NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos en verdad siento la demora pero ahora estoy con chamba y universidad. Aqui dejo el capitulo y tratare de sacar mas seguido los capitulos de este fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero por mas estoy abieto a sugerencias.**

 **PD: los personajes de LOVE LIVE! no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Maki se encontraba cambiando de ropa ya que su uniforme se había quemado un poco, así que la directora aprovecho para darle su nuevo uniforme. Maki termino de cambiarse y cuando salió se encontró con una filmadora en su delante que era sostenida por una pelimorada con una gran sonrisa

-que rayos? -grito Maki

Maki trato de quitar la filmadora de las manos de la pelimorada, pero Nozomi desapareció rápidamente de la vista de la pelirroja. Maki crujía sus dientes de amargura y se dirigió donde la directora.

-ya acabaste de cambiar, Maki-chan -dijo la directora sentada en su escritorio

-tengo una pregunta que hacerle -dijo Maki

-dime cuál es tu pregunta -dijo la directora con una sonrisa

\- *suspiro* por qué tiene una filmadora en mano y por qué la persona a su lado esta tomándome fotos? -dijo Maki irritada

-oh...disculpa si te incomoda -dijo sonriente la directora mientras le entregaba la filmadora a Nozomi y esta las escondía quien sabe cómo- bien. Ya hice tu proceso de matrícula en la academia; dentro de un mes inician las clases escolares -la directora tomo una actitud seria- en este tiempo tienes que aprender a dominar tu poder a voluntad. Normalmente desde niños se les enseña a controlar para ya de jóvenes estén listos para que puedan luchar

Maki se encontraba un poco nerviosa por lo último dicho ya que experimento una lucha a muerte

-por eso durante un mes una persona se encargará de que aprendas a controlar tu poder -dijo Nozomi guiñando un ojo

Maki se asustó ante esto ya que se imaginaba a cierta pelimorada tratándole de tocar de manera muy pervertida con la excusa que era parte del entrenamiento

-no te preocupes mucho que Nozomi no será la persona que se encargue en enseñarte -dijo la directora haciendo que Maki suelte un suspiro de alivio- pero Nozomi se encargara de ti, algo así como tu guardaespaldas personal

La preocupación de Maki volvió a aparecer, mientras una pelimorada mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro

- _Kamisama ayúdame a librarme de esta acosadora sexual_ -pensaba Maki

-la persona encargada se presentará mañana -dijo la directora recostándose en su silla- sin más que decir, eso sería todo. Nozomi te llevará a los dormitorios de mujeres para que puedas descansar ya que mañana será un nuevo amanecer

-gracias por todo -dijo Maki e hizo una reverencia

-muy bien. Vámonos, Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi mientras abría la puerta del cuarto

Maki echo un suspiro pesado y salió del cuarto junto a la pelimorada

La directora miraba la puerta por unos segundos hasta que sintió que ya no estaban las chicas

-parece que acabaste muy rápido la misión -dijo sentada y cerrando los ojos la directora Minami

-me enviaste con el guardián de libra que es el número 2 - dijo una voz en la habitación- rompiste el sello de ella

-si. Lo hice -la directora se levantó para pararse frente a la ventana que se encontraba atrás de ella- por qué quieres que aprenda a controlar su poder para el torneo de selección?

-...

-no responderás, eh...otra pregunta, por que tu no le enseñas a controlar su poder? -dijo la directora sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-porque se encariñaría conmigo como lo fue con tu hija -dijo la voz- además ella necesita aprender de una persona que sea un **controller** y creo él hará un buen trabajo enseñándole

-ya veo -dijo la directora volteando su cuerpo- como siempre velas por ella desde las sombras

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo el lugar en una oscuridad casi total ya que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y de la oscuridad una chica con el aspecto casi de una niña surgía. Los ojos rojos de esta chica brillaban y sus patines relucían, no podía apreciarse su rostro completo ya que tenía puesto la capucha de la casaca, además de una chalina que cubre su boca

-ya llegara el tiempo de que dejes las sombras y aparezcas frente a ella, mi mejor amiga -dijo la directora con una sonrisa cálida

...

-...son como cualquier otro dormitorio escolar. Igual que en la dimensión que te encontrabas -dijo Nozomi que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja

-ya veo -dijo Maki mirando a Nozomi

Ambas chicas salieron del despacho de la directora rumbo al dormitorio donde ahora Maki vivirá. Maki aprovecho esto para conocer algo más acerca de este mundo y de la escuela

-Nozomi. Por qué tú no tienes un uniforme? -pregunto Maki viendo bien la ropa de Nozomi que era un poco erótica

-nosotros los guardianes no tenemos un uniforme en concreto, pero si nos piden tener nuestras ropas negras, además de los símbolos que nos identifiquen -dijo Nozomi enseñando su espalda al símbolo bordeado- esto es lo que representa nuestros poderes

-ya veo. Entonces todos los guardianes son fuertes -dijo Maki

-ser fuertes es lo que tiene que caracterizarnos ya que nosotros velamos por la seguridad de Terrax. Sin embargo, entre los doce guardianes solo hay 2 personas que llegan al nivel de dios e incluso superar -dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-y tú eres uno de esos dos? -dijo Maki curiosa

-lamentable, yo no soy uno de esas personas. Las personas que son es el rang estas increíbles personas tienen un poder inmenso -alzaba su dedo para llamar la atención de Maki

-rango?

-con rango me refiero a la ubicación que ocupamos en Otonokizaka desde el más fuerte al más débil

-yo también entro en ese rango?

-claro que si Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi poniéndose delante de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se parara- pero la ubicación se decide en un examen que será dentro de un mes, ese examen también es para poder ver al nuevo guardián ya que actualmente somos 11.

-espera no son 12 personas los guardianes -dijo Maki al ver que Nozomi de nuevo avanzaba- porque falta 1

-uhm...los guardianes cuando se gradúan dejan su posición y asignan a un sucesor. Un guardián nunca deja de ser un guardián por más que ya no esté en la fila de ataque. Además, al ser guardián siempre se corre el riesgo de morir y eso casi siempre la razón por la cual entran nuevos guardianes, estos guardianes son escogidos por medio de este examen

Maki se quedó callada al escuchar esa información. Ambas chicas ya llevaban caminando buen tiempo por la ciudad

-una pregunta ya estamos por llegar o aún falta mucho -pregunto Maki ante el cansancio de tanto caminar

-ya hemos dado como 4 vueltas al dormitorio de mujeres -dijo con una sonrisa la pelimorada

-EHHHHHHHHHH...que quieres decir con eso -dijo totalmente sorprendida Maki y a la vez un poco molesta

-que hemos dado vuelta a los dormitorios durante unos 5 minutos -dijo con una sonrisa- además es culpa tuya -*puchero*- Maki-chan nunca dejo de hacer preguntas

-*suspiro* está bien fue mi error -dijo Maki aguantando su enojo

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar a un enorme edificio que es más grande que los demás y en su frente hay un letrero que dice "dormitorios de mujeres de Otonokizaka". Ambas entraron al edificio que por dentro se parece a lo que vendría ser una sala de espera de un hotel 5 estrellas, todo el interior es sofisticado y que da la sensación de personas ricas

-solo lo hicieron para hacer sentir cómodas a las chicas, además cada una arregla la habitación a su manera que desea

Nozomi metió una mano su bolsillo para sacar un papel

-toma esto, Maki-chan -Maki tomo el papel y vio un número, además de un nombre- el número es tu habitación y el nombre escrito es quien se dedicará a enseñarte cómo manejar tus poderes

-sabes qué tipo de persona es la que me va enseñar? -dijo Maki guardando el papel en su bolsillo

-solo te diré que es un guardián y es una persona muy exigente cuando se trata de entrenar. Así que buena suerte con él

Nozomi tiro como una bomba de humo al suelo después de hablar para desaparecer y dejar a Maki con la palabra en la boca

-diablos huyo -dijo Maki al disiparse el humo y no ver a la pelimorada en ninguna parte

Maki suspiro, cruzo la gran recepción contemplando un poco más ya que ese sería ahora su lugar de vivienda, al terminar de cruzar se acercó a unos elevadores para dirigirse a su habitación ya que el papel que le dio Nozomi dice "13 piso, cuarto 1350". Espero un poco a que llegara el ascensor; cuando llego entro, presiono el botón de 13 y ya cuando las puertas se están cerrando una chica peli grisáceo que tiene el mismo uniforme que Maki se acercaba a toda velocidad

-espera que no se cierre -dijo la chica haciendo que Maki presione el botón de abrir rápidamente- *agitada* muchas...muchas gracias, muchas gracias

La chica iba a presionar el botón 13 pero vio la lucecita del botón prendido así que solo presiono el de cerrar

-uhm...tu eres nueva, verdad? -dijo la chica de ojos ámbar

Maki sentía que ya había visto ese color de cabello en otro lugar

-sí, soy nueva. Mi nombre es Suz... -Maki se calló un poco- _verdad, ese ya no es mi apellido, pero es muy raro no decir ese apellido que me dieron mis padres adoptivos_

-sucede algo? Parece que te pone triste decir tu apellido -dijo la chica al ver la expresión de Maki de dolor

-lo siento. Solo que he pasado por una situación dolorosa -dijo Maki tratando de permanecer calmada- mi nombre es Nishikino Maki

-wow. Llevas el mismo nombre que una de las guardianas legendarias -dijo sorprendida al oír el nombre

Maki se puso nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo explicar que ella es hija de esa guardiana, además que también ella no sabía mucho sobre ese tema

-debe ser solo coincidencia así que no te pongas nerviosa -dijo la chica para calmar a Maki- oh. Llegamos

El ascensor hace un pequeño sonido y las puertas se abren, ambas chicas salen del ascensor y ahora en un enorme pasillo

-dime que numero de cuarto eres Nishikino-san -dijo con una sonrisa la peligris

- _Nishikino-san se escucha raro…_ dime solo Maki y mi cuarto es el 1350 -dijo Maki viendo de nuevo el papel de su mano

-tu cuarto está un poco alejado, pero lo conozco. Si gustas puedo guiarte hasta tu habitación ya que te puedes perder fácilmente aquí -dijo la chica de ojos ámbar

Maki asintió con la cabeza ya que así se le haría fácil encontrar y no pasar una vergüenza por perderse

-muy bien. Sígueme -dijo sonriente la chica

Ambas chicas caminaron por los pasillos donde ambas están en silencio solo que Maki se estaba incomodando y la chica solo sonreía mientras tarareaba. Después de unos segundos, ambas chicas llegaron a su destino que es el cuarto de Maki

-aquí es. Está un poco alejado mas no de los ascensores donde es una guerra en las mañanas por las clases, pero por ahora es tranquilo -dijo la chica con una sonrisa-bueno, Maki-san nos vemos. Si necesitas ayuda en algo puedes buscarme en la habitación 1310

Cuando la chica estaba pasando a retirarse. Maki se da cuenta de algo muy importante

-disculpa -levanto la voz Maki e hizo que la chica volteara- tengo un problema

La chica regreso hasta donde Maki

-que sucede?

-la persona que me trajo no me dejo la llave de mi habitación -dijo Maki un poco amargada- _estúpida, Nozomi se le olvido darme la llave de mi habitación_

-no te lo dijo -dijo la chica un poco sorprendida- las puertas de los cuartos se abren con un identificador de huellas apenas pones tu mano en la perilla

-en serio -dijo Maki sorprendida

Maki se puso inmediato frente a la puerta de su cuarto y cogió la perilla, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, giro la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente

-wow. Muchas gracias…ah, cual era tu nombre -dijo Maki tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica

-oh, verdad. No te había dicho mi nombre. Lo siento -dijo la chica inclinando su cuerpo en señal de disculpa- mi nombre es Minami Kotori, pero puedes llamarme Kotori. Soy hija de la directora Minami, pero no me gusta que me traten de manera especial solo por ser la hija de la directora

Maki al escuchar su nombre se quedó con la boca abierta. La pelirroja no podía creer que la chica que esta frente a ella sea hija de la directora

- _sus formas de actuar son muy diferentes. Pobre chica_ -pensó Maki mientras su rostro expresaba pena- muchas gracias por todo Kotori-san

-no te preocupes. Nos vemos, Maki-san

Kotori paso a retirarse mientras Maki se despedía con la mano. Maki volteo para entrar a su habitación, la abrió para entrar en su cuarto

-se ve que es muy buena chica -hablo para sí misma la pelirroja

-Kotori siempre fue muy dulce, si quieres te enseño unas fotos de ella

-Nozomi -grito Maki al ver a la pelimorada recostada en lo que vendría ser su cama

-demoraste un poco Maki-chan. Te he estado esperando -lo último lo dijo con una voz seductora

-cómo demonios entraste a mi cuarto? -dijo la pelirroja crujiendo sus dientes

-recuerda que yo soy tu guardaespaldas. Así que mis manos también pueden abrir -dijo sonriente y acomodándose en la cama

Maki no soporto más y cogió a una descuidada Nozomi para votarla del cuarto y cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta

-antes de que hagamos esto como si fuera un cartoon de los looney tunes donde me botas cada rato. Te voy diciendo que siempre estaré aquí -dijo sonriente Nozomi

-*tic en el ojo* Nozomi -grito iracunda Maki que por casualidad activo su poder y en su mano creo una especie de bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis

-creo que me pase. *traga saliva*. Vamos Maki-chan solo...solo cálmate...si -dijo Nozomi muy nerviosa

-LARGATE DE MI HABITACION -dijo Maki tirando la bola de fuego a Nozomi

Nozomi asustada saco una carta de su bolsillo

-Pyro-kyun ayúdame

Nozomi puso la carta frente a ella y salió una especie de cabeza de calavera con ojos en llamas que abrió la boca y se tragó la bola de fuego de Maki

-de acuerdo, Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi aun nerviosa y tratando de calmar a Maki- solo venía a decirte que te estaré acompañando mañana en tu entrenamiento y que todas tus cosas de la otra dimensión han sido traídas para tu cuarto

Maki dejo de estar en llamas calmándose y respirando hondo, ya solo sus ojos están prendidos

-*suspiro de alivio* bien, Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi regresando a su espíritu en su carta- espero que descanses. Buenas noches, Maki-chan

Termino de hablar la pelimorada y desapareció. Maki cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad

-Nozomi en verdad es desesperante -dijo Maki calmada- _espera hace un momento acabo de tirar algo de mi mano…_ seguro fue producto de la ira. Ahhhhh...mi uniforme -miro su uniforme- espera, no está dañado en ningún lugar. En verdad es muy resistente. Estoy muy cansada así que me daré un baño antes de dormir

...

-parece que te lanzo un ataque inconscientemente Aries-chan -dijo un hombre alto

-crees que pueda dominarlo en un mes, Thor? -dijo Nozomi al lado del chico

-podrá controlarlo sin problemas recuerda que lleva la sangre de una de las guardianas legendarias -dijo con su voz grave Thor

-ya veo -dijo en voz baja Nozomi

Ambas personas se encontraban en lo más alto de un edificio contiguo al del edificio de dormitorios de mujeres. Nozomi con su ropa que le da apariencia de bruja sexy y Thor tenía todo el torso expuesto, un pantalón negro rasgado en la parte final, totalmente descalzo y una casaca negra amarrada en la cintura que en la espalda de esta se encuentra bordada con un dibujo de una montaña. Thor tiene el cabello negro, largo y desaliñado, sus ojos son marrones y su piel es bronceada

-ella me pidió que le enseñara -dijo Thor cruzando sus brazos-sabes por qué ella no le enseña?

-no tengo idea -dijo Nozomi sonriendo- pero que mejor que el numero 3 enseñando

-kakakakakakakakakakaka…el número 3, eh. Ese rank te pertenece a ti y no a mi

-solo porque esa vez dejaste de luchar por el simple hecho de que era mujer. Tu hubieras sido el rank 3 y no el rank 4 -dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero- quería pelear contigo con todo mi poder

-kakakakakakakakakakaka...hubiera sido interesante. Sin embargo, cambiando de tema, dime por que no has ido a visitarla en el hospital? Sabes que me pregunta mucho por ti -dijo Thor seriamente y haciendo que el ambiente se ponga tenso- deberías ir a visitarla, aunque sea una vez a la semana

-tu sabes cuánto me gustaría poder verla, pero no tengo el derecho de verla hasta que haya dado su merecido a ese bastardo -dijo Nozomi mientras presiona su puño con rabia- aunque fue culpa mía también presionarla a participar aquella vez

-pues le estas causando más dolor que él -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- te diré algo simple o vas a visitarla esta semana o yo te obligare

-*puchero* sabes que cuando lo pides de manera "tierna" no puedo negarme

-kakakakakakakakakaka…siempre consigo lo que quiero

-*sarcasmo* claro. Ni siquiera puedes tener la osadía de invitar a Yukkicchi a salir y dices poder conseguir lo que quieres

Thor comenzó a toser, ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Nozomi

-ella es una guardiana que siempre para ocupada y yo no tengo esas intenciones con ella

-ohhhhh -Nozomi pone su mano en su boca y se acerca a Thor- quien diría que el honorable y disciplinado guardián de Tauro tendría "esas intenciones" con la guardiana de piscis

-*nervioso* *sonrojado* yo no sé de qué hablas así que iré a descansar mañana tengo que dar un intenso entrenamiento a una novata. Así que nos vemos Nozomi

-si claro que nos vemos y no te preocupes que Yukkicchi es muy probable que no te rechace -dijo Nozomi mientras sonreía

Thor casi se cae al tratar de saltar de un edificio a otro por culpa de lo dicho por Nozomi

-en verdad debes ser más sincero Thor-kun?

Nozomi levanto su cabeza al cielo donde se observa una luna llena y hace ponga una expresión melancólica, mientras el viento mueve sus cabellos morados

- _creo que debo ser sincera. Y_ _o también deseo poder verte…Elicchi_

* * *

 **hasta aquí dejo el capitulo. Ahora la información de personajes que aparecieron**

-Nishikino "Suzuki" Maki

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: control del fuego

RANK:?

-Nozomi Toujou

TIPO: Magik

EDAD: 17 años

PODER:Invocación de espíritus

RANK: 3°/Guardián de Aries

-Minami Kotori

TIPO: ?

EDAD: 16 años

PODER: ?

RANK: ?

-THOR

TIPO: Controller

EDAD: 18 años

PODER: ?

RANK: 4°/Guardián de Tauro

-"Elicchi"

TIPO:

EDAD: 17 años

PODER: ?

RANK: ?

* * *

 **comentarios:**

 **Y07:** siempre estoy para servir. Pense en el poder de cada una de las musas

 **377:** hola que tal y si con shipeos clasicos me refiero que habra Tsubahono. Cruel con Tsubasa por querer que se quede solo y por eso rompere tu fantasia con mi puño derecho. Si Nico-chan tendra un poder super cool

 **Midnight81:** los misterios continuan y gracias por el apoyo

 **OphiellThe FallenAngel:** como se encuentra colega y vendran muchas sorpresas para Maki.

 **caher1998:** un gran seguidor, gracias por el apoyo. como sabras ya salio el tutor de Maki y aun debo el washi washi

 **Nicocchi:** a partir de este capitulo sera el entrenamiento de Maki y veremos el alcance de dominio de sus poderes


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos los que siguen este fic. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo antes de desaparecer por un tiempo.** **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero por mas estoy abierto a sugerencias para esta historia.**

 **PD: los personajes de LOVE LIVE! no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **chapter 6**

-de nuevo estoy en este lugar -dijo una pelirroja viendo oscuridad solo a su alrededor

-hola, princesita -se escuchó la voz de una mujer

Maki miró a su alrededor y solo veía oscuridad. No llegaba a encontrar el lugar donde proviene, aunque sí podía sentir un poco de eco

-quien eres tú? -dijo Maki seriamente

-yo soy solo alguien quien se aparece cuando es necesario y en este caso sí es necesario, aunque para mí es un fastidio aparecer seguido ante ti

-*suspiro* solo dime que quieres de mí -dijo Maki resignada

-parece que te adaptas rápidamente a las situaciones, al igual que asumiste la muerte de tus padres adoptivos rapid…

-CÁLLATE -interrumpió gritando Maki- no quiero que menciones a mis padres

-como usted guste...NISHIKINO Maki

-juro que te encontrare quien quiera que seas y te golpeare muy duro -dijo furiosa Maki que apretó sus puños fuertemente y mordía su labio inferior

-jjajajajajjajaja...será interesante ver eso -se burlaba la voz de la amenaza de Maki- bueno volveré al punto por el cual me presento ante ti. *silencio* solo te daré la advertencia que nunca trates de buscar tus orígenes y que "ellos" se harán presente

-a qué te refieres con eso? -dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño

-solo diré eso. Tener que explicar las cosas no es lo mío; así que cuídate mucho princesita de llamas. Ah y consejo el fuego siempre será tu aliado más confiable -dijo la voz finalizando con una sonrisa

-espera. Espera, no me dejes con dudas

….

Maki se levantó de manera repentina de su cama agitada por lo que había soñado.

- _de nuevo ese sueño y con esa voz. En verdad, esa voz ya comienzo a odiarla más que a nadie -_ pensaba Maki frustrada por el sueño que había tenido

-parece que tuviste un mal sueño, Maki-chan -dijo una voz al lado de Maki

Maki se sorprendió al escuchar a aquella voz a su lado, haciendo que voltee su cabeza lentamente y encontrarse a una pelimorada recostada a su lado. Esto provocó que Maki saliera volando de su cama hacia una esquina de su habitación

-*tartamudeando* No..Noz...No.…Nozomi...que...que rayos haces en mi cama-dijo Maki nerviosa- espera no me habrás hecho algo mientras dormía, verdad?

-quien sabe -dijo Nozomi poniendo una sonrisa lujuriosa, mientras miraba hacia un lado- Maki-chan es muy tierna cuando duerme y cualquiera haría cosas al presenciar tanta dulzura

-TE VOY A MATAR -gritó Maki

…

-así que una voz, eh? -dijo Nozomi poniendo su mano en su mentón en señal de pensando

Nozomi y Maki se encontraban en la calle caminando con rumbo al encuentro con el entrenador de la pelirroja llamado "Thor"

-tienes alguna idea del por qué sucede esto -dijo Maki

-no se me ocurre nada. Tehee… -Nozomi saco la lengua hacia un lado y con su mano lo puso en su cabeza

-en verdad, te voy a golpear -dijo Maki furiosa quién presionaba su puño delante de su cara

-cálmate, Maki-chan -Nozomi hace un gesto con sus manos para tranquilizar a la pelirroja- por ahora olvídate de eso y enfócate en tu entrenamiento

-*suspiro* de acuerdo. Según el papel que me diste se llama Thor; por su nombre puedo deducir que maneja los rayos como el dios nórdico -dijo Maki imaginando el poder de esa persona

-cualquiera deduce eso con solo escuchar su nombre, pero lamento informarte que ese no es su poder -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-entonces, cuál es su poder? -dijo Maki

-pues ya lo veras dentro de poco

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta salir un poco de la ciudad. Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar a una playa solitaria, solo el sonido del mar y de las gaviotas se escuchaban en el ambiente. Maki miraba hacia varios lugares buscando a alguna persona alrededor, pero nada de nada

-Nozomi segura que aquí es el lugar -dijo Maki dudando del lugar donde se encontraban

-si. Este es lugar. Hasta me parece raro no verlo aquí ya que es un adicto a la puntualidad y el entrenamiento -dijo Nozomi viendo los alrededores

-y tú eres una pervertida de primera -dijo una voz gruesa que hizo que Maki y Nozomi voltean al sentir pasos desde atrás de ellas- uno va tomar su desayuno ante la demora de las interesadas y ya le llaman a uno tardón

Un hombre de gran estatura y con torso descubierto se acercaba. Maki se quedó con la boca abierta al hombre que tenía bien marcado su cuerpo de piel morena; tenía un pantalón rasgado en la parte inferior de la prenda, no usa zapatos y en su cintura tiene amarrada una casaca que tiene bordado una montaña.

-demoraron 3. 37 minutos en llegar -dijo Thor mirando hacia el sol

-no es para tanto tarzan. Déjame presentarte a Dane Friedman o mejor conocido como "Thor"; éste grandote será tu instructor

Maki seguía mirando al chico con la boca abierta

-un placer conocerte Nishikino Maki. Espero llevarnos bien -dijo Thor ante la atónita Maki

-te voy diciendo Maki-chan que Thor ya tiene a alguien a quien ama -dijo Nozomi haciendo que Thor se sonroje

-qué diablos estas diciendo -dijo Thor un poco avergonzado- mejor quédate callada y comencemos con el entrenamiento

Thor se dirige hacia el mar. Maki seguía sin reaccionar hasta que Nozomi se paró frente a ella y chasqueo los dedos de manera seguida hasta que la pelirroja le hiciera caso

-veo que ya saliste del trance, Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi siempre sonriente

-solo quede impresionada ante él nada más -dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello- mejor voy de una vez para aprender a controlar mi poder

…

Dos chicas se encuentran caminando por los pasillos de Otonokizaka con rumbo a la oficina de la directora. La primera tiene un cabello azul y largo, unos ojos amarillos oscuros y un tamaño que no pasa el 1.70 metros. Posee el uniforme de la escuela solo que era de color negro que tiene bordeado en su espalda el símbolo de un arco y flecha, en su brazo izquierdo se encontraba sujetado una especie de ballesta plateada, una falda también negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, medias negras que le llegan por debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros. Mientras la otra chica tiene el cabello gris con una pequeña cola sujetada en el lado derecho, unos ojos color ámbar y un poco más baja que la peliazul. Al igual que su compañera ella posee el uniforme de la escuela en color negro solo que ella tiene bordado un círculo con alas de color blanco, la falda de verde oscuro con detalles negros que le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas medias que le llegan por debajo de la rodilla de color negro con detalles verdes y zapatos marrones. La peliazul camina de manera seria mientras la peligris camina manteniendo una sonrisa. Cuando ambas ya podían ver la puerta de la oficina de la directora, la puerta se abrió donde se encontraba saliendo un chico de pelo azul claro y piel blanca que posee un uniforme de almirante de marina color negro con detalles amarillos donde su espalda se encuentra bordado el símbolo del granizo, este comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban viniendo ambas chicas. Al notar el acercamiento de este chico, la peliazul se detuvo dejando con una duda a la peligris

-Umi-chan? -dijo la peligris al ver que se detuvo la peliazul

El chico se detuvo frente a ambas chicas

-oh, Acuario-san -dijo la peligris al notar la presencia del chico que es un poco más alto que la peliazul

-Minami Kotori. Sonoda Umi. La directora les espera -dijo acuario y comenzó en su andar

Umi seguía parada sin decir nada. Kotori se preocupó al ver a su amiga en ese trance

-te dije que lograría alcanzar -grito Umi haciendo que acuario se detuviera- ya soy un guardián...hermano

-*silencio* llegaste a ser guardián, pero no llegaste a alcanzar mi rank. Además, para ti yo soy Sonoda Zero, el guardián de acuario de rank 5 defensor de Otonokizaka

Zero comenzó a caminar dejando a Umi amarga

-verás que lograré hacer que me aceptes como tu hermana -grito Umi al ver que desaparecía su hermano

-Umi-chan -dijo como susurro Kotori- vamos, Umi-chan. Mi madre nos espera

Umi volteo y se dirigió donde su compañera para que ambas se encontraran frente a la puerta. Umi dio un suspiro grande para apaciguar su fastidio y giro la perilla de la puerta y ambas entraron.

-perdone la intromisión -dijo Umi, mientras Kotori cerraba la puerta

-oh, chicas llegaron acérquense -dijo la directora

Ambas chicas se pararon frente al escritorio de la directora

-muy saben. Ustedes saben la responsabilidad y el orgullo que implica ser un guardián que no es solo proteger la seguridad de Otonokizaka sino también el bienestar de Terrax -dijo seriamente la directora con sus codos apoyado en su escritorio mientras tiene entrelazados sus manos frente a su rostro, a la altura de la boca- con todo eso a decir. Ustedes fueron elegidas para llevar esta posición. Está en su decisión aceptarla o no.

Ambas se cruzaron miradas como si se comunicaran entre ellas y después la dirigieron hacia la directora

-será un orgullo llevar tal cargo -dijo Umi

-acepto el cargo -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

-me alegro mucho. Ahora son oficialmente miembros de Los Guardianes del Cielo -dijo recostándose en su silla- Sonoda Umi

-sí -dijo Umi

-a partir de hoy serás conocido como el guardián de sagitario -dijo la directora señalando a Umi y a su atrás en la parte casi del techo una especie de llama azul se prendió dejando revelar el símbolo griego de sagitario

-Minami Kotori

-aquí -dijo con una sonrisa

-a partir de hoy serás conocida como el guardián de virgo -dijo la directora haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Umi y ocurriendo lo mismo solo que se prendió fue el símbolo de virgo- ahora los rank que ocupan son esto

Delante de las chicas aparece una especie de pantalla con sus rostros y un número grande

-así que escale a rank 8 -dijo Kotori dando un pequeño salto de felicidad

Umi al ver el número que ocupaba se sintió frustrada, apretó fuerte sus manos y al igual que sus dientes. En aquella pantalla, que está delante de Umi, se puede observar que dice rank 11

- _no llegue ni a top 10. Así quiero alcanzarlo para que me reconozca como su hermana. Que frustrante -_ pensaba Umi mientras trata de calmarse

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-ahora pasemos a la parte más importante -dijo la directora seriamente haciendo que el ambiente se tensara y las chicas se pusieran nervioso- es...hora de la fiesta

La directora cambio de actitud al decir esto último. Ambas chicas al presenciar esto estaban con cara de póker face.

-eh...mamá a que se debe todo esto -dijo Kotori viendo confetis alrededor del cuarto y a su madre que tenía un silbato

-pues celebrar la incorporación de los nuevos guardianes. Además, que mi hija se vuelve un guardián es motivo doble, pero los otros no comprenden lo único que puede ser eso para mí y no aceptaron la invitación -dijo eso último la directora haciendo un puchero- Umi-chan. A donde crees que vas

Umi se encontraba abriendo la puerta para salir, pero es sorprendida por la directora al escuchar su nombre, provocando que la peliazul dejará su actitud seria a pasar a una un poco más avergonzada

-solo...solo...ah, sí. Solo que tengo que atender una urgencia -dijo nerviosa la peliazul

-U-M-I-C-H-A-N -dijo la directora acercándose lentamente a la chica mientras esta se asustaba ante al acercamiento y ver el rostro de la directora

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -pego el grito al cielo Umi

…

-Vamos pequeña tienes que esforzarte más si quieres tener el control -dijo Thor

Thor y Maki se encuentran parados en medio de la playa por más de una hora, mientras Nozomi se encuentra sentada en uno de sus espíritus. Maki está con su poder activado, su mano delante de ella haciendo presión.

-*agitada* no puedo -dijo Maki agotada mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas

-tienes que recordar en concentrar el fuego en tu mano. Los controller somos un tipo que se identifican por poder controlar el elemento que se nos concede -explicaba Thor- una vez que se identifica el elemento con el cual has nacido es necesario que lo entiendas como una parte más de tu cuerpo. En mi caso, yo tenía que enfocarse en controlar los movimientos sísmicos y tenía que pensar en el movimiento o escala y el epicentro para manejarlo a mi antojo

-aun me cuesta creer que puedas controlar los temblores -dijo Maki mirando dudosa a Thor- demuéstralo

Thor soltó un suspiro de resignación, camino hasta quedar cerca al mar, cerro sus ojos, reguló su respiración. Abrió los ojos de un momento a otro y con su brazo golpeó a la nada, mientras soltó un pequeño grito. Maki miró atentamente con una sonrisa como de victoria, pero su expresión fue cambiando cuando observa que donde permanecía el golpe de Thor se comenzaba a quebrar como si de vidrio se tratara y comenzaba a temblar la zona donde se ubicaban. El mar comenzó a agitarse mucho, el suelo no se movía mucho, pero el viento tenía un sonido raro que a Maki y Nozomi hicieron cubrirse con sus manos sus oídos. Todo esto duro aproximadamente 1 minuto, al terminar Nozomi se acercó a Maki

-Maki-chan. Te voy diciendo que Thor es el guardián de tauro y es la tercera persona más fuerte ya que es rank 3

-él es el tercero más fuerte -dijo Maki sorprendida

-pues te equivocas, Nozomi. Ella te está mintiendo soy rank 4 y ella es rank 3 -dijo Thor acoplándose a las dos chicas

-espera. Nozomi es más fuerte que tú -dijo Maki sorprendida más al enterarse el puesto de Nozomi

Thor asintió con la cabeza. Nozomi sonreía como siempre al ver la cara de Maki.

- _estoy rodeada de personas increíbles -_ pensaba Maki

-ok. Ahora tomarás mejor mis consejos -dijo Thor

-si. Me esforzare en poder controlar mi poder -dijo Maki más decidida- _tengo que hacerme más fuerte si quiero eliminar a Maoh-sama_

-muy esa es la actitud. Ahora activa tu poder y concéntrate en crear una llama en tu mano. Cuando manejes eso podrás estabilizar el color de tus ojos y las llamas de tu cuerpo -dijo Thor indicando sus procedimientos con los dedos

-de acuerdo -asintió Maki mientras activa su poder

- _parece que su motivación creció. Lo único que me preocupa es que toda esta tranquilidad que hay hasta el momento -_ pensaba Nozomi mirando al cielo

* * *

 **hasta aquí dejo el capitulo. Ahora la información de personajes que aparecieron**

-Nishikino Maki

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: control del fuego

RANK:?

-Nozomi Toujou

TIPO: Magik

EDAD: 17 años

PODER:Invocación de espíritus

RANK: 3°/Guardián de Aries

-THOR

TIPO: Controller

EDAD: 18 años

PODER: ?

RANK: 4°/Guardián de Tauro

-Minami Kotori

TIPO: magik

EDAD: 16 años

PODER: ?

RANK: 8°/Guardián de virgo

-Sonoda Umi

TIPO: Armanite

EDAD: 16 años

PODER: "ballesta"

RANK: 11°/Guardián de Sagitario

-Sonoda Zero

TIPO: ?

EDAD: 19 años

PODER: ?

RANK: 5°/Guardián de Acuario

* * *

 **comentarios:**

 **Tanuki-pyon:** gracias por el apoyo. Aquí le dejo su pedido

 **Y07:** "Elicchi" saldrá mas adelante así que aguántese. Con Nozomi fijo esto se va a descontrolar...

 **Pika-anime:** wow impresionante review. Fue muy satisfactorio su reporte y sus preguntas ya han sido respondidas sino pues yolo. Recomendación practique mas sus salidas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los que se acuerden de este fic. Bueno lamento la demora y me disculpo anticipadamente si la escena de accion no es del todo buena. Espero todos sus reviews**

 **PD: los personajes de LOVE LIVE! no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

En un las profundidades de lo que se parece un castillo, se encuentra una persona cubierta de negro donde solo se podía apreciar su boca. Se encontraba en medio de una habitación ya que no se podía apreciar la incubadora de antes y era iluminado por siete círculos en el suelo, esté sujeto es rodeado de manera circular por sombras oscura que tenían posición en los círculos iluminados en el piso. Eran como una especie de proyecciones ya que las personas no se encontraban realmente ahí. Son un total de 6 personas entre todos.

-parece que "codicia" no se presentara -se escuchó una voz de un hombre que provenía de una de las sombras- nos hace perder nuestro tiempo

-tengo hambre así que apuren de una vez con esto -dijo otra voz pero un poco más aguda que la anterior

-cállate "gula". "Avaricia" inicia de una vez con esto -dijo una voz femenina que se oía irritada

-parece que estás apurada por follarte a otro humano, "lujuria" -dijo la voz de una niña

-acaso estas celosa, "pereza"-chan -dijo con un tono altanero lujuria

"Pereza" le hizo un gruñido y cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida

-ya basta...ustedes dos cállense -dijo el hombre que se encuentra en medio del círculo y única persona que se encuentra físicamente en la habitación- "codicia" se encuentra en una misión que le encargue. La prioridad se ha modificado a encontrar a los hijos de Maoh-sama para que seamos capaces de tomar el control del mundo. Además, nos centraremos en ataques con tiempo prolongado para que ellos no sospechan y finalmente buscar información sobre "ella" ya que es la única que puede derrotar a todos nosotros

-entendido -dijeron todos al unisimo

-"envidia" necesito hablar contigo -dijo "avaricia"

Las sombras desaparecieron a excepción de una

-que quieres hablar conmigo? -dijo "envidia"

-primero quiero que vengas; además, quiero alistes a tus mejores demonios para tres ataques simultáneos. Las ubicaciones te las daré cuando llegues -dijo "avaricia"

-de acuerdo. Llegaré dentro de dos días -dijo "envidia" desapareciendo

"Avaricia" sale de la habitación y camina por un pasillo solo levemente iluminado.

-parece que ellos nos toman a la ligera, señor -dijo una voz

-dame el reporte -dijo "avaricia" deteniendo su andar

-uno de los tres ataques funciono. Solo en uno de los guardianes se hizo presente al igual que el grupo "A-RISE" -dijo la voz -solo el grupo que yo dirigía logró la victoria

-ya veo. Qué guardián se hizo presente? -dijo "avaricia" aguantando su rabia

-el guardián de acuario -dijo la voz un poco temblorosa

*silencio* "avaricia" camina siguiendo su camino

-abriré un portal hacia cierta playa y quiero que me traigas el objetivo -dijo "Avaricia"- muy probable que esté protegida por un guardián, así que espero que triunfes...Leto

-lo haré señor -dijo la voz

A falta de un día para el inicio de clases. En una cierta playa se encuentra una pelirroja y un sujeto de piel bronceada y cabello desaliñado dándose golpes, esencialmente la pelirroja tratando de golpear ya que el chico solo los esquivaba, ante la presencia de una pelimorada que se encontraba en bikini disfrutando el sol, solo mantiene el sombrero puntiagudo de bruja.

-tomemos un descanso, "Thor"-senpai -dijo la pelirroja posando sus manos en sus rodillas y agitada

-de acuerdo. Veo que tu resistencia a aumentado mucho al igual que tu fuerza; además, el dominio de tu poder progreso durante este mes -dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos mientras sonreía

Maki y Thor, mientras hablan, caminan para dirigirse donde está sentada Nozomi

-parece que nuestra pequeña ha mejorado en este mes -dijo sonriente Nozomi ante la llegada de ambos

-cállate, Nozomi -grito Maki con un ligero sonrojo, para después agarrar una botella con agua y comenzar a beber- parece que al menos puedo mantener una pelea normal contra Thor-senpai

-querida, Maki. Te voy recordando que Thor-kun no a usado ni el 5% de toda su fuerza, además no le has acertado ni un golpe, ni siquiera con tu poder activado has podido darle y eso que él no tiene su poder activado -dijo Nozomi parándose del lugar donde estaba recostada para acercarle una toalla a la pelirroja- aunque debo decir que hay una gran diferencia de tu yo actual con tu yo de cuando iniciaste a entrenar. Con eso no quiero decir que puedes derrotar a cualquiera sino que al menos puedes derrotar a demonios débiles o defenderse de los clase B o C

Maki se puso a pensar y concordó con Nozomi que ha progresado mucho, pero que no está en un nivel que pueda derrotar a cualquiera. Eso ya lo adquirirá con la experiencia en combates reales o en prácticas que tenga en la academia

-mantener tu poder activa por una semana ayudó mucho en ese crecimiento -dijo Thor poniéndose en medio de ambas chicas- iré a preparar y traer la comida de la cabaña. Me esperan

Ambas chicas asintieron a lo dicho por Thor y este comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque

-no pensé que vivía aquí -dijo Maki mientras veía a Thor desaparecer en el bosque

-te dije que algunos guardianes se independizan de los dormitorios debido a que buscan comodidad -dijo Nozomi estirando sus brazos y dándole la espalda a Maki- iré a traer helados de la ciudad. Quieres venir?

-no, gracias. Quiero descansar un rato aquí -dijo Maki sentándose en la silla de playa que antes usaba Nozomi

-como tu quieras -dijo Nozomi desapareciendo en un especie de vórtices luminoso

Maki se acomodo en dicha silla y miró hacia el cielo

-un mes. Estar aquí por un mes ha hecho cambiar mi estilo de vida, antes dependía mucho de otros y ahora siento que puedo depender de mi misma. Tratar de superar la perdida de mi familia a sido duro, también no pude agradecer correctamente a Hanayo y Jin por toda su ayuda debería ir a visitarlos, aunque dudo mucho que se encuentren en el hospital

Maki aprovechó en cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar la brisa de la playa y tener un momento de paz. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando Maki sintió como un sonido comenzaba a resonar en sus oídos que la hizo levantarse rápidamente de su lugar. Maki miró a su lado derecho cubriéndose los oídos, el sonido es muy similar a la de Thor golpea con su poder al aire, además este sonido provenía cerca al mar donde se veía quebrándose donde Maki miraba. Este lugar se rompió y pedazos de realidad cayeron como si fueran vidrios y de este salió un peliverde junto a 10 encapuchados que sostenían guadañas dándoles el aspecto de la muerte. Maki se quedó mirando y sacando sus manos de sus oídos ya que el sonido se detuvo.

-parece que Avaricia-sama nos envió directo a nuestro objetivo -dijo el peliverde de ojos negros con una sonrisa donde sobresalen unos colmillos al percatarse de la presencia de Maki

-demonios, esto está muy mal -pensó Maki mirando a los demonios que se presentaron- tengo que llamar a Thor o Nozomi como sea

-me presentare como se debe mi nombre es Leto y soy uno de los demonios bajo las órdenes de los "7 pecados capitales". Para ser más preciso sirvo a Avaricia-sama

-parece que vienen tras de mí, no es así -dijo Maki tomando posición de ataque y activando su poder donde se emitía un aura color rojo

-parece que aprendiste algunos trucos en este mundo, pero de nada sirve contra nosotros -dijo Leto con una gran sonrisa- veamos si aguantas a mis 10 soldados. Chicos vayan por ella

Los 10 encapuchados dieron un gran empujón con sus pies logrando estar cerca a Maki en un instante

-demonios -gritó Maki logrando apenas esquivar de las guadañas de uno de los encapuchados.

Maki aprovechó ese pequeño retroceso para poder encender su puño con fuego y cuando iba dar el impacto su golpe es controlado por un segundo encapuchado que interpuso su guadaña en el medio del golpe, aunque eso no pudo evitar que su arma se rompiese. Cuando esto dos encapuchados retrocedieron para que otros dos entren como sorpresa, pero Maki pudo prevenir esto agachando su cuerpo logrando que sus manos toquen la arena e hizo una explosión con su fuego para alejarse lo más que pudo ya que esto provocó que saliera volando arena y distrajera a sus 10 atacantes.

-en verdad son muy rápidos en sus cambios de ataques. Tengo que pensar en algo hasta que Thor o Nozomi lleguen -pensó Maki viendo cómo los encapuchados se encontraban parados con la mirada fija en ella

Maki se encuentra regulando su respiración. Ella sabe que no puede ganar por diferencia numérica y además no tiene experiencia de combate verdadero. Los 10 encapuchados se mantienen en su lugar sin moverse y manteniendo la mirada en ella. El peliverde caminaba hasta ponerse delante de los encapuchados, cruzó de brazos y mostraba una sonrisa

-parece que aprendiste algunas cosa interesantes -dijo Leto con una sonrisa mientras estira sus manos- creo que mejor me encargo yo desde este punto

Termino de hablar y desapareció, sorprendiendo a Maki que mira a su alrededor en busca de Leto. Un movimiento se escucha. El sonido es como si hubieran cortado el aire y lo próximo que siente Maki es el filo de una guadaña color negro con verde en su garganta. Leto se ha posicionado detrás de ella sujetando su guadaña, lo curioso es que no termina en un bastón sino el bastón acaba en otra hoja de guadaña pero en sentido invertido. Maki se encontraba sin reacción y sin ideas de cómo librarse de el peliverde

-parece que te sorprendiste. Bueno, ahora te entregas por las buenas o por las malas. Todo depende de tu decisión -dijo con una sonrisa Leto

Maki volteo su vista para ponerla sobre su hombro donde observa la sonrisa de Leto y sus ojos negros eran profundos. Maki se encuentra muy nerviosa, trago un poco de saliva y trató de formar una sonrisa

-creo que me subestimas bastante -dijo Maki sin apartar su vista de Leto que solo provoco que ampliará su sonrisa hasta observar sus dientes amarillos, además de esos colmillos filosos que poseía

-siento el temor que tienes de mi presencia. Tu cuerpo tiembla ante mi presencia -dijo Leto ampliando más su risa- es hora de que digas adiós. Nishikino Maki

Leto tiró de su guadaña para cortar la cabeza de Maki que no obtuvo respuesta y salió volando en el aire. Leto detuvo su risa cuando vio que Maki no botaba sangre en la parte cortada sino pequeñas llamas de color anaranjado en la parte donde debería estar la cabeza. Esto sorprendió mucho a Leto dejándole paralizado y con un tic en su ojo derecho. Cuando reaccionó comenzó a buscar a Maki en el alrededor y solo vio a sus acompañantes haciendo lo mismo hasta darse cuenta de su situación y levantó su vista encontrándose con la pelirroja que posee dos alas de fuego en su espalda que se sacudían permitiendo estar en el aire y en una mano tiene una especie de bola de fuego que se hinchaba poco a poco

-en qué momento hiciste eso… -grito Leto para después recibir la bola de fuego que lanzó Maki que era aproximadamente tenía el tamaño de un globo aerostático

-te dije que no me subestimes -dijo Maki bajando a tierra y con cansancio

Este cansancio se debe a que Maki uso mucha de su energía para producir ese ataque. Maki aprendió ese ataque en el transcurso del mes de entrenamiento que tuvo con Thor

-no puedo creer que gané -dijo Maki con una sonrisa llegando a la arena cayendo de rodillas

El humo aún no se dispersaba

-parece que aprendiste muchas cosas interesantes aquí

Maki detuvo su sonrisa al escuchar esa voz

-debo darte crédito por acertar un golpe -dijo Leto dispersando el humo con su guadaña doble

Leto se encontraba junto a sus 10 compañeros intactos sin ningún rasguño

-estas bromeando, no? -dijo en sus adentros Maki mientras miraba como Leto se sacudía el polvo de su saco

-es hora de ponerme serio -dijo con una sonrisa Leto

Maki trata de levantar, pero en un instante se encontraba en el cielo con su cuerpo encorvado. No podía formar palabras solo sentía dolor en su estómago. Lo que resultó fue que Leto la pateó haciendo que se elevará bastante.

-eso no es todo

Maki escucho la voz de Leto a su lado. Maki volteo un poco su cuello, logrando observar a Leto con una sonrisa y su guadaña a su lado.

-es hora de que sepas que es el dolor físico

Leto con su mano derecha tomo el rostro petrificado de Maki y giró su cuerpo para lanzarla hacia la playa de nuevo. Maki no reacciona y su cuerpo viajo a una velocidad rápida que impacta en la arena haciendo que se levante un poco su cuerpo debido al impacto y saliera sangre de su boca. Maki abría un poco los ojos y presionaba sus dientes para aguantar el dolor; cuando los abrió pudo observar que en el cielo Leto se encontraba flotando gracias a unas alas que salieron de su espalda y con su mano libre, su dedo señala a Maki mientras se forma una pequeña esfera de poder del tamaño de una canica.

-por favor. Alguien ayúdeme -dijo para sí mismo Maki mientras escuchaba la risa de Leto

-esto no te matara, pero si te dolerá por un largo tiempo -dijo Leto con una gran sonrisa mientras observa a Maki. La pequeña esfera se amplía al triple de su tamaño y Leto lo deja caer. Maki cierra los ojos esperando su destino

Maki no siente nada y mucho menos dolor, a excepción del golpe que sufrió. La pelirroja abre de a pocos sus ojos y ve una figura ya conocida por ella

-parece que tuviste problemas mientras hacía el almuerzo -dijo la figura que se trataba de Thor, el guardián de Tauro, que detenía la esfera con su puño, pero en dónde está su puño se ve una ruptura de cual mismo soporta y hace que la bola comienza a sacudirse

-tsk. No espere al rank 4 en esta playa -dijo Leto enojándose un poco

-pues no está solo. Yo también he llegado en el momento preciso del clímax

Leto voltea su cuerpo encontrándose con una chica en bikini, que tiene puesta una casaca negra sin mangas y bordado en su espalda una carta tarot y un sombrero negro que le da la apariencia de bruja. Además, hay 6 cartas flotando rodeándola mientras giran sobre su propio eje

-parece que me saque la lotería al encontrarme con un Rank tan alto -dijo Leto dejando de hacer fuerza sobre su ataque, esto hizo que Thor lo destruyera la bola en miles de pedazos- en verdad espere encontrarme con un guardián, pero dos jajajajajajajaja. Esto si es una tragedia para mi

Thor levanta a Maki del suelo con cuidado de no provocar más daño

-gracias Thor-senpai -dijo Maki con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor

-diste una buena pelea. La alerta nos llego tarde, a pesar de que sentí las vibraciones de la explosión me demore en acercarme -dijo Thor con Maki aun en sus brazos

Leto miro la escena

-parece que te gustan las más jóvenes -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa- creo que tengo que llamar tu atención con otros medios

Leto ignora a Nozomi mientras continúa viendo a Thor con Maki. Nozomi sujeto una de las cartas que tenía a su alrededor y lo lanzó hacia Leto. Leto sin prestar atención a Nozomi movió su cuerpo logrando esquivar la carta, pero al esquivar esta se amplía al tamaño de una puerta que comenzó a iluminarse haciendo que Leto se cubriera un poco el rostro por la intensa luz

-Sunny~kyun es hora de brillar en este mundo -dijo Nozomi mientras gira sobre su propio eje como si fuera una bailarina de ballet

Leto se alejó de su lugar, pero es sujeto por una especie de luz humanoide. Esta invocación no tenia algo que se pueda reconocer como cara, pero tiene una especie de placa de metal en el centro de su cuerpo

-vamos a divertirnos, demonio-kun -dijo Nozomi moviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos siendo digno de un manga mahou shojo- Sunny~kyun es hora de absorber hasta secarlo

Leto siente como su cuerpo va quedando reseca.

-parece que esta cosa reseca la piel...no más bien seca a lo que tiene adelante dejándolo disecado -pensó Leto mientras se aleja del alcance del espíritu y este le sigue

Mientras Nozomi se encarga de Leto, "Thor" y Maki miraban a los 10 encapuchados que no se movían de su lugar.

-es muy raro esto -dijo el número 4 de Otonokizaka- ellos no se mueven para nada hasta ahora

-tiene razón, senpai -dijo Maki ya recuperada del golpe que recibió- ellos me atacaron cuando el peliverde les ordenó

-si lo que dices es cierto eso quiere decir que son demonios controlados

-a que se refiere con eso?

-son demonios que no poseen conciencia y que solo actúan a lo que se les ordena -Thor levantó su vista hacia el cielo donde Nozomi combate con Leto- hasta que él no diga nada, ellos no se moverán

-ya veo

Nozomi mirando como su espíritu seguía Leto por el aire

-hay algo raro en él...no ha hecho ningún movimiento -pensaba Nozomi mientras miraba sus cartas girando- le meteré mas presión en mis ataques

Nozomi coge otra carta y lo lanza hacia las nubes. Leto se percata de lo hecho por Nozomi. El cielo comienza a oscurecer. Leto se percata de esto mientras sigue esquivando al espíritu

-parece que convocó a otro a espíritu -pensó Leto al ver que una parte del cielo ennegrecido sale una especie de luz- que carajos es eso?

De la luz comienza a bajar una especie de humano con una gran armadura y con alas de diferente color. El espíritu que persigue a Leto retrocede hasta ponerse al lado de la figura que tiene rasgos femeninos que se encuentra parada

-eres muy rápido escapando -dijo Nozomi elevándose hasta ponerse delante de los dos espíritus- así que decidí subir un poco el nivel de dificultad de las cosas

Leto se quedó mirando hacia Nozomi hasta que comenzó a carcajearse de lo dicho por la pelimorada

-Por qué se ríe? -dice Maki viendo todo desde el suelo

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto -dijo Thor mirando a las 10 encapuchados que no se movían

Leto término de reírse y chasqueo los dedos provocando que su cuerpo vibre de manera muy intensa y su guadaña comience a brillar. Nozomi se mantiene observando a Leto que está planeando hacer

-Parece que tengo que avanzar al siguiente nivel para enfrentarse a un guardián -dijo Leto con una sonrisa en rostro- lo único malo de esto es que hace que pierda un poco el control y pueda matar al objetivo

Thor vio como uno de lo encapuchados salto hacia el cielo hasta colocarse detrás de Leto

-Maki-chan parece que tendremos que intervenir en esto -dijo Thor activando su poder y mirando a los demás encapuchados

-entendido, Thor-senpai -dijo Maki activando su poder

Mientras, en el cielo, Leto reía descontroladamente hasta que uno de los encapuchados se puso detrás de él.

-que estará tramando. Debo mantenerme enfocada -pensó Nozomi mirando al peliverde- Sunny~kyun y Heart cuento con ustedes -gritó la pelimorada mientras levantaba su brazo para señalar a Leto

Los espíritus que estaban cerca reaccionaron rápidamente y se impulsaron hacia Leto

-parece que tendré que desarme de esos dos primero jejejejejeje -dijo burlonamente Leto

El encapuchado detrás de Leto se expande 3 veces su tamaño y de este salían llamas azules. Leto alzó el brazo y señaló a los espíritus que venían. Ambos espíritus se detuvieron al ver que el enorme encapuchado hacia el mismo gesto de manos que Leto, pero en la punta de su dedo tenía una especie de llama azul y fue disparado de manera rápido que impactó con el espíritu que era de pura luz. Este espíritu recibió el ataque de lleno y de un momento a otro comenzó a inflarse en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo haciendo que este explotara quedando solo una llama azul donde debería estar el espíritu y se extinguió inmediatamente formándose una carta que se quemó en el aire. Nozomi al ver esto quedo impactada ante tal acontecimiento

-imposible...que fue ese poder -murmuró Nozomi para sí misma

-te sorprende mi fuego de alma -dijo Leto riendo- ahora la cosa está pareja somos dos contra dos ya que los de abajo parece que no interpondrán

Leto chasqueo los dedos y los 9 encapuchados restantes se volvieron de la misma forma que el encapuchado que se coloco atrás de Leto.

-Maki

Maki miró a Thor que la llamaba

-solo diré que no te sobre exijas. Se que ese golpe que recibiste antes aun te molesta y puede empeorar si haces mucho esfuerzo, así que ten cuidado

Maki asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabe que su senpai tiene razón sobre el golpe que recibió, miro arriba hacia Nozomi que tenía una mirada de frustración por lo que acaba de suceder y de lo que sucedía con ellos

-tengo que demostrar que puede defenderme por mí misma -pensó Maki mientras forma decidida activa su poder dejando salir llamas de su mano y unas alas de fuego en su espalda

-Maki -dijo Thor ganándose la mirada de su kohai- tenemos que encargarnos de esas cosas antes de que se vayan hacia Nozomi. Además, no dejes que ninguna de sus balas de fuego te toquen al parecer destruyen desde el alma- Maki asintió con la cabeza- muy demuéstrales lo que has aprendido en este tiempo

Thor terminó de hablar y activo su poder y cuando golpeo con su pie el suelo, este comenzó a vibrar captando la atención de los 9 encapuchados.

-esto será interesante -dijo Thor caminando hacia sus oponentes- 9 contra 2 será una batalla algo injusta

En un enorme edificio se encuentra una chica sentada al filo del último piso de este. Esta chica tiene su vista hacia donde hay unas nubes negras a cientos de kilómetros de su lugar

-no piensas ir hacia allá -dijo un chico con ropa deportiva, pero su casaca negra solo está colgando en sus hombros, que se encuentra detrás de la chica que tiene una casaca negra con un bordado de una estrella, la capucha no deja apreciar el rostro de la chica- acaso te hacen falta energías?

-Leo parece que no cambias verdad -dijo la chica de manera fría y sin apartar su vista

-jajajajaja..

-de que te ríes

-parece que te mantendrás formal con eso de llamarnos por nuestro signo de guardián

-así debe ser

-creo que deberías liberar más energías -decía el guardián de Leo poniendo a lado de la chica- entonces piensas intervenir...escorpio-san

-no lo veo necesario ya que en ese lugar están el guardián de aries y tauro

-no te preocupas por la tercera persona que se encuentra ahí?

El lugar se mantiene unos segundos de silencio

-no me preocupo por ella -con una sonrisa- será una buena forma de ver que tanto ha mejorado en el manejo de sus habilidades. No crees Light-kun

La chica dijo volteando su cabeza para dejar ver sus ojos rojos, chalina y audífonos que posee

-creo que tiene razón, Nico-san. Sera una buena manera de medir cuántas energías puso en su entrenamiento

-Light-kun necesito que me hagas un favor -dijo Nico poniendo su vista a una zona diferente

-claro. Solo dime que es -dijo Light poniendo su vista donde Nico mira

Fuertes ondas sacuden la arena de la playa, las olas comienzan a aumentar debido a las sacudidas. Todo este es producto del choque de la lucha de espíritus tanto el ángel de dos alas diferentes con el demonio. Nozomi se encontraba un poco distante de la pelea de espíritus y Leto se encuentra moviendo al igual que su espíritu ya que esa especie de ángel le atacaba constantemente y no lo dejaba cargar su fuego de alma. De cierta manera la batalla estaba equilibrada porque Leto no podía obtener ayuda de los otros 9 espíritus que tenía debajo de sus pies. Maki y Thor luchan con los 9 demonios espirituales que llegaron junto a Leto, aunque actualmente solo quedan 5 de estos debido a la combinación de ataque que se formó entre el guardian y la pelirroja.

-parece que tu ataque requiere tiempo para activarlo -dijo Nozomi a Leto con una sonrisa

Leto soltó un bufido y comenzó a reír mientras esquiva, junto a su espíritu, los ataques del espíritu de la guardiana de Aries

-que te causa risa?

-que me causa risa. Pues tu estúpida manera de ver las cosas...acaso crees que yo solo tengo ese ataque. La única razón por la que estoy asi es porque quiero saber tu estilo de pelea

Ante lo dicho por Leto, Nozomi se sorprendió e hizo que se molestara un poco

-solo dices eso por temor a morir, querido -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

Leto se detuvo en el aire, su espíritu se mantiene detrás de él, y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. El espíritu de Nozomi aprovecha para atacar con la espada que tiene en sus manos

Maki se encuentra cansada de tanto usar su poder, mientras Thor se mantiene estable demostrando porque es un guardián. Entre los dos han derrotado a varios enemigos dejando actualmente a 2 espíritus encapuchados con llamas azules. Thor y Maki formaron combinaciones de sus poderes para derrotar rápidamente a 7 enemigos, pero Maki al parecer ya no puede dar más debido a que recién es su primera vez en una batalla real, claro que tiene que agradecer al guardián de Tauro de haber aguantado hasta estas circunstancia de la pelea debido al exigente entrenamiento que tuvo en este mes

-Maki déjame a estos dos a mi -dijo Thor

Thor se pone delante de la pelirroja que se encuentra agitada debido al cansancio

-lo siento, Thor-sempai -dijo Maki regulando su respiración y desactivando su poder haciendo con esto desaparecer las llamas que se encuentran a su alrededor- me gustaría ser de mas de ayuda

-no te preocupes diste una buena batalla

Thor se reía mientras caminaba hacia los espíritus faltantes. Maki mira como su sempai cruje sus puños y forma una risa. Una sonrisa que es borrada cuando una enorme espada cae del cielo clavándose en el suelo delante de ella, se trata de la espada del espíritu de Nozomi. Maki alza la vista para ver a Leto con su guadaña cortando la cabeza del espíritu en forma de ángel y su espíritu encapuchado emitiendo más llamas de su cuerpo y en sus manos una guadaña de llamas azules.

-es hora de ponernos serios, lindura

Leto se dispara como una bala para atacar a Nozomi y esta reacciona lento al tratar de coger otra carta. Maki abre los ojos ante lo que acaba de ver y era por ver a Nozomi siendo cortada por la guadaña del peliverde y la sangre que salía

-NOZOMIIIIIIIII -grito Maki mientras comenzaba a botar lagrimas y se ponía de rodillas

-parece que el guardián de de aries no es tan poderoso como dicen...ahora el que sigue

Mientras el cuerpo de Nozomi cae, Leto sale disparado poniéndose dónde están sus dos espíritus restantes y frente a él se encuentra el guardián de tauro que detuvo su caminar.

-ahora sigues tú -dijo con una sonrisa Leto- y luego iré por el objetivo de atrás tuyo

Leto lo dijo haciendo énfasis a una pelirroja que estaba llorando

-MAKI -gritó Thor

Maki al escuchar a su sempai gritarle, levantó su vista. Maki no entendía como Thor seguía serio y tranquilo

-debes saber que Nozomi es un guardián y ocupa el rank 4 de la escuela y es por un motivo -Thor forma una sonrisa- ella no es de perder ante un oponente tan patético

Leto y Maki se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por Thor. Leto reaccionó fastidiado ante lo dicho

-que carajo dices -gritó Leto- oponente patético? Déjame decirte que acaso no viste lo que le hice a esa perra y pronto tu acabaras así

Leto soltaba una desagradable carcajada, mientras Maki tenía una idea de lo que decía su superior, pero acaso no vio que el cuerpo de Nozomi fue cortado y cayó a la arena

-me gustaría pelear contigo, pero tu eres la presa de "la bruja de la muerte" -dijo Thor con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr hacia donde está Leto junto a sus 3 espíritus

-que cojudeces dices, idiota

Leto alista su guadaña al igual que sus espíritus. Maki mira como sus sempai se dirige al oponente sin ningún cuidado. Los pensamientos de Maki son detenidos debido a que siente unos movimientos debajo de sus pies. Una pequeña onda recorre la playa haciendo que se mueva. Leto piensa que es por parte del guardián de tauro, pero no se ve que el haya activado algo hasta que ve como la arena del suelo comienza a rodear su cuerpo

-que demonios. Como la arena puede hacer esto? -dijo Leto al percatarse que ya se encontraba medio cuerpo cubierto de arena -miserable, tengo entendido que tú eres un controller de sismos y no de arena

-este no soy yo -Thor queda casi a un metro de Leto y levanta su puño para golpearlo- este si soy yo

Thor lanza su golpe con la intención de darle al peliverde de ojos negros, pero es detenido por una barrera formado por los 3 espíritus del demonio. Thor forma una sonrisa en sus labios

-ya los quite de tu camino. Ahora encárgate de esa escoria -gritó Thor

-qué sucede… -gritó Leto al tratar de zafarse de la arena

-creo que me subestimas mucho, querido

Maki sonrió al escuchar la voz de la pelimorada, mientras Leto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y dirigió su vista hacia donde debe estar el cuerpo de la pelimorada. El cuerpo de Nozomi seguía tirado en la arena

-debes saber cariño. Yo soy la guardiana de aries y soy una magik; -Leto se movía buscando de donde provenía la voz- es decir, soy una maga muy poderosa y si creías que solo me enfoco en mis invocaciones espirituales creo que te equivocas

Leto comenzó a temblar cuando comenzó a sentir unos brazos, que provenían detrás de él, alrededor de su cuello. Esos brazos pertenecían a la maga más poderosa de Terrax y quien es rank 3 en la escuela Otonokizaka, Toujou Nozomi. Maki sonreía al ver a su odiosa compañera viva y miro como Thor quebraba a los espíritus de Leto con su poder

-por qué…

-dijiste algo cariño -Nozomi sonreía

-POR QUÉ SIGUES VIVA? -gritó con desesperación Leto

-un mago jamás revela sus trucos, pero solo diré que el cuerpo que destruiste solo fue una ilusión de Mist-chan

Leto no entendió hasta que una especie de neblina aparece en la zona y el cuerpo de Nozomi supuestamente es en el suelo desaparece. Todo esto paralizado a Leto

-es hora de que Kyo te lleve al centro de su ser como comida -susurro Nozomi al oído de Leto dejándolo sin habla y resignado

-estas loca -Nozomi se separó del peliverde mientras comenzaba a reír de manera maníaca- acepto mi derrota, pero no dejaré que ustedes sigan viviendo

Los espíritus que soportaban el golpe de Thor se rompieron en pedazos y solo quedaron tres llamas azules flotando

-que demonios es esto

Thor miraba lo que se forme delante de él. Nozomi observó las llamas y entendido completamente a lo que se refería Leto

-cuidado es una bomba de llamas -dijo Nozomi a Thor y este trato de alejarse

-ya es tarde...jajajajajajaja

Maki mira cómo las llamas comienzan a brillar más y en eso una voz resonó en su cabeza

-el fuego siempre será tu mejor aliado más confiable

Maki recordó la voz que molestaba en sus sueños

-entiendo. Solo me queda intentarlo -dijo Maki activando su poder

-los controller tienen la habilidad de tomar el control del elemento o cosa que su ser ha sido destinado

Maki levanta su brazo, lo extiende delante ella, toma un suspiro, cierra sus ojos y con su mano abierta trata de tomar el control de las llamas azules. Thor y Nozomi ven como las llamas dejan su brillo y comienza a ser absorbida por el cuerpo de Maki

-parece que está activando su poder de manera correcta y además del tipo que es -pensó Nozomi al terminaba de absorber las llamas azules Maki

Leto se quedó estupefacto al ver como su plan de contingencia es eliminado, mientras se hunde en la arena resignado a su fracaso

-lo siento mucho, Avaricia-sama

Con esas palabras es devorado por la arena Leto. Mientras, Maki absorbe completamente las llamas azules y cae al suelo inconsciente. Nozomi y Thor se acercan hacia ella para auxiliarla

-hay que llevarla al hospital para que la atiendan -dijo Nozomi, mientras Thor levanta Maki de la arena

-parece que pronto te darán de alta -dijo la enfermera a la chica que se encuentra sentada en la camilla

-así parece. No puedo creer que estar un año y medio aquí fuera tan aburrido -dijo una rubia de ojos azules

-por fin podrá volver a sus deberes -dijo la enfermera terminando de escribir en un tablero- que hará primero?

-uhm...comeré comida de verdad -con una sonrisa- y después reunirme con mi equipo de A-RISE

-parece que volverá al servicio, Ayase-sama. Bueno, paso a retirarme. Que descanse

La enfermera se retiró del cuarto dejando sola a la rubia

-solo...espero...que esta vez si puedas verme...Non-tan

* * *

 **Bueno espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes**

-Nishikino Maki

TIPO: Controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: Control del Fuego

RANK: ?

\- Toujou Nozomi

TIPO: Magik

EDAD: 17 años

PODER: Invocación de espíritus

RANK: 3°/Guardián de Aries

\- Thor

TIPO: Controller

EDAD: 18 años

PODER: Control de los Temblores

RANK: 4°/Guardián de Tauro

\- Kagami Light

TIPO: Controller

EDAD: 18 años

PODER: Control de la Luz

RANK: ?/Guardián de Leo

\- Yazawa Nico

TIPO: ?

EDAD: ?

PODER: ?

RANK: ?/Guardian de Escorpio

\- Ayase Eli

TIPO: ?

EDAD: 17 años

PODER: ?

RANK: ?

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Kris:** Aquí esta la actualización. No hay muchas respuestas aqui (eso creo), pero lo habra mas adelante.

 **Tanuki-pyon:** aquí su pedido y no se ha descontrolado tanto...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tarde como siempre con una nueva actualización...espero que les guste y espero sus reviews de todo calibre.**

 **PD: Love Live es propiedad de Bushiroad**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Los rayos de sol entraban por un ventana e impactan en el ojo de una pelirroja, haciendo que los abriera de a pocos. La pelirroja se levanta de una camilla, se tallaba los ojos y comenzó mirar su alrededor donde todo era blanco.

-parece que ya despertó, Nishikino-san -dijo una chica de cabello rosado y de ojos celestes donde en ellos se podía ver la forma de un corazón rojo en ellos. Ella solo lleva puesto una falda negra con detalles rosados una blusa negra también con detalles rosas y poseía un sombrero de enfermera del mismo color que su conjunto

-donde estoy?

-estás en el hospital -dijo con una sonrisa esta chica que parecía casi de la misma edad que Maki, solo que su pecho es un poco más grande que el de ella- Thor y Nozomi-san la trajeron inconsciente ayer al hospital

-...

-sus energías y defensas estaban muy bajas, además de ya curar el hueso roto de su costilla y demás heridas superficiales que tenía

-ya veo -dijo Maki viendo bien su ropa noto que estaba con la ropa escolar de Otonokizaka- espere porque estoy con el uniforme

-oh eso es porque estás en la escuela -dijo la chica que parece enfermera parándose de su banco- le cambiamos su ropa anterior a la escolar mientras se encontraba inconsciente

-espere, espere -dijo Maki exaltandose un poco- usted dijo que estoy en el hospital, no

-sep -dijo con una sonrisa- estamos en el hospital de la escuela

-como que en el hospital de la escuela -dijo al escuchar esto- creí que debería estar un hospital de la ciudad y desde cuando esta escuela tiene un hospital

-bueno hoy comienzan las clases en la escuela por eso la trajeron aquí -dijo la chica agarrando de una silla en el cuarto su bata- y la escuela cuenta con un hospital debido a que incluso aquí dentro mucha gente sale gravemente herida

La chica se coloco la bata que es de color negro con detalles rosas y en la espalda se encontraba bordado el símbolo de unas alas. Maki sintio escalofrios al escuchar el motivo del hospital

-entonces tu eres una enfermero o doctora, aquí? -dijo más tranquila Maki

-ah. No...yo soy un guardián de la escuela -dijo la chica con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Yomi. tengo 16 años. Mi rank es el 6 y soy el guardián de géminis

Maki se sorprendió al conocer a otra persona sorprendente.

-espera. Si estoy acá es porque hoy empiezan las clases, pero ya no es algo tarde en asistir -dijo Maki a Yomi que se estaba retirando

-en realidad aun queda una hora para que empiecen las clases. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, los guardianes tenemos una reunión antes del inicio de clases y al costado de esa mesita -señaló Yomi a la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la camilla- se encuentra tu mochila que lo preparo Nozomi-san

-gracias por todo, Yomi-san -dijo Maki haciendo una reverencia mientras la chica solo sonrió y salió por la puerta- mejor me levanto y veo si encuentro algo para desayunar

...

Maki se encuentra sentada sola en una de las mesas del comedor de la escuela. La pelirroja cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver ya varios estudiante en el comedor muy temprano.

- _me cuesta creer que varias personas con habilidades sorprendentes se encuentren en la escuela_ -pensó Maki mordiendo su tostada

-Maki-chan

Maki al escuchar su nombre buscó con su mirada a la persona que la llamaba y resultó ser su amiga Hanayo, que venía con una charola donde había un tazón de arroz, viniendo acompañada de una pelinaranja que también venía con una charola pero con ramen.

-Hola, Hanayo -dijo Maki, saludando con la mano

-Maki-chan podríamos sentarnos a tu lado -dijo Hanayo y Maki solo asintió- muchas gracias

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa acompañando a Maki

-Maki-chan. Quiero presentarte a mi gran amiga Rin -dijo Hanayo señalando a la pelinaranja

-Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin~nya, pero puedes llamarme solo Rin -dijo Rin con una sonrisa- un placer conocerte~nya

-el placer es mío. Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki-dijo Maki- _acaso dijo "nya"_

-Kayochin me ha hablado mucho de ti en la misión que tuvo en la otra dimensión~nya. Además has adquirido el nombre de tu familia verdadera-Dijo Rin mientra absorbía una porción de fideos- parece que ahora viviras aqui.

-Si adquiri el apellido de mi familia y si viviré aquí -respondió Maki y miró a Hanayo- siento no poder visitarte en el hospital, Hanayo -dijo con la vista apenada

-no te preocupes, Maki-chan. Aries-sama me dijo que te encontrabas aprendiendo sobre tus poderes -dijo Hanayo tratando de animar a la pelirroja

-sobre ese tema~nya -dijo Rin- ya sabes que tipo eres nya~

-oh sobre eso...me dijeron que soy un controller de fuego

-espera eres controller de fuego? -dijo sorprendida Hanayo

-si. Por qué? -dijo Maki intrigada a la reacción- es extraño

-resulta que es muy raro~nya -dijo Rin dando un último sorbo de su ramen- no había un controller de fuego desde la primera generación de guardianes~nya

-Incluso se creyó que esa habilidad se había perdido totalmente -complemento Hanayo terminando de comer su tazón de arroz- a pesar de que algunas habilidades se heredan o se repiten en más de una persona

-en serio. Ni la directora ni Nozomi me dijeron sobre eso -se puso a pensar Maki- es extraño todo eso

-deja de darle vueltas al asunto -dijo Hanayo para cambiar de tema- mejor dinos en qué clase te toca estar

-ah sobre eso… -dijo Maki mientras saca un papel de su mochila- según el papel que me dieron estoy en el salon 1-3

-así que estás en el mismo salon que nosotras~nya -dijo emocionada Rin- entonces debes ser de un rank muy alto

-sobre eso no tengo rank aún -dijo Maki un poco incómoda al escuchar eso- creo se habrán equivocado

-no tienes rank. Bueno eso es de esperar porque recién te has inscrito en la escuela -dijo Hanayo

-por curiosidad. Que rank pertenecen ustedes? -dijo Maki expectante a lo dijeran

-bueno. Yo soy rank 41 y soy magik -dijo Hanayo

-yo soy rank 18 y soy un controller como tu, pero el mio es electricidad~nya -dijo Rin-y soy la sucesora de Light-senpai~nya

-Light? -dijo Maki

-Light-senpai es el guardian de Leo y el rank 7~nya -dijo Rin con ojos iluminados- además es nuestro mejor amigo~nya

-somos amigos de la infancia. Solo que el llego hacerse guardián antes de entrar a la preparatoria -dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa

-veo que los guardianes son personas muy geniales. Yo solo conoci a Nozomi y a Thor-senpai

Maki dijo como si nada, pero Rin y Hanayo se quedaron con la boca abierta

-que les sucede y porqué tienen esa cara -dijo Maki extrañada

-como puedes llamarles asi nomas~nya. Esas dos personas tienen poco contacto con otras personas que no sean otros guardianes~nya -dijo Rin un poco celosa- el único guardián que conozco en persona es Light-senpai y eso es porque me ha estado enseñando como su sucesora~nya

-bueno mejor porque no vamos a clase ya que falta poco para que inicie -dijo Hanayo calmando a Rin

Las 3 chicas cogieron sus charolas para dejarlo e irse al inicio de clases

…

La directora Minami se encuentra sentada en el sofá de su oficina. La directora apoya sus brazos en su escritorio

-muy bien. Iniciemos la reunión sobre el último cupo para guardián del cielo -dijo la directora mirando a las 11 personas que se encontraban frente a ella- pero, antes quisiera que conozcan las dos nuevas guardianes Sonoda Umi y mi hija Minami Kotori

Las mencionadas se pusieron un poco avergonzadas por llevarse la atención de los demás guardianes

-asi que estan son las nuevas guardianes -dijo Plague (Rank 9) saboreando sus labios con su lenguaje

-espero que liberen muchas energías en sus misiones como guardianes -dijo Light (Rank 7)

-no se pongan nerviosas ninguno de nosotros muerde -dijo Yomi (Rank 6)- además ustedes dejen de acosarlas ahora tenemos una reunión

Las personas dejaron de mirarlas y las chicas mencionadas solo se relajaron para calmarse

-cual es el punto de la reunión -dijo Yukki (Rank 10)- acaso se va a cancelar el torneo de mañana

-el punto de la reunión es saber cómo se realizará y los retos que tienen cada uno -dijo la directora y frente a su rostro salió una pantalla flotante que mostraba datos de los guardianes actuales- veamos parece que solo tres de ustedes han sido retados por sus puestos

-quienes son los escogidos, directora -dijo Zero (Rank 5)

-los escogidos son el guardián de virgo, de sagitario y de geminis -dijo la directora con una sonrisa- parece que van por las nuevos miembros

-era de suponerse -dijo Zero mirando hacia su hermana Umi- veremos si son dignos de ser guardianes

-no te preocupes cumplire con tus expectativas, onii-chan -dijo Umi (Rank 11) con una mirada retadora- cuando se realizarán los retos, directora?

-los retos se realizarán mañana antes del torneo -dijo la directora

-para el torneo tenemos que estar todos presentes? -dijo Yang (Rank 2) con una sonrisa

-asi es -contesto la directora- ese mismo decidiré quien será encargado de la prueba final. Por ahora frente a ustedes aparecerá las personas escogidas para el ascenso a guardian -frente a cada guardián aparece una pantalla con el rostro y datos de los candidatos- si tienen a alguien más para agregar a la lista o quitar pueden hablar ahora

-quisiera quitar a los candidatos del 58 al 63 -dijo Yukki- ellos ya tuvieron 3 posibilidades además que este año se gradúan

-quisiera quitar los números 189 y 234 -dijo Zero- no están en condiciones para mañana

-quisiera agregar a dos personas -dijo Nozomi (Rank 3)- Koizumi Hanayo y Freddy Huntwalker. Son personas con grandes capacidades de magia

-quisiera quitar al candidato número 3 y agregar a Jack Griezmann -dijo Yang- el candidato 3 recién ha salido del hospital y Jack es un novato muy interesante

Así continuaron todos dando sus opiniones de quienes participan y quienes entraron. Todos hablaban menos una de las pequeñas del grupo

-si ya nadie tiene para decir algo más doy por cerrada la lista -dijo la directora

-quisiera quitar a la candidata 1546 -dijo la único que no había dicho nada en la reunión- no la considero apta para el torneo

-discrepo con esa opinión -dijo Thor (Rank 4)- bajo mi tutela puedo decir que la candidata 1546 es más que apta para el torneo

-apoyo la propuesta del guardián de Tauro -dijo Nozomi que se encuentra al frente de su opositora- creo que la candidata está más que lista y hay prueba de la capacidad de ella.

-entiendo que este apta, pero creo apoyar al guardián de escorpio que la candidata Nishikino no está apta para el torneo debido a su reciente salida del hospital -dijo Zero

-a diferencia de los candidatos que se descartaron por ese motivo. La estudiante no recibió ni un daño critico solo heridas leves y hoy se levantó de manera normal sin ningún signo de dolor -dijo Yomi

-un controller de fuego se oye interesante yo también creo que debe estar presente una persona así -dijo Yang con una sonrisa

-yo tambien apoyo esa idea -dijo la directora Minami- será interesante ver que tanto ha progresado en un mes. No crees, Nico-chan o debería decir rank 1, guardián de escorpio

-parece que no cambiaras de parecer, jefa -dijo Nico volteando un poco su cabeza para mirar a la directora- entonces yo misma juzgare eso y seré quien dé el veredicto final. Yo seré la encargada de la última prueba, directora

La directora solo atinó reir

-esto será muy interesante de ver

…

Maki, Hanayo y Rin se encontraban en el salon clases. Maki se sorprendió al ver que Jin se encontraba sentado en una esquina del aula. Hanayo índico donde se iba sentar la pelirroja y el asiento era justo detrás de donde se sienta Hanayo y al lado derecho del lugar donde se sienta Rin. Las chicas se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases. Todos ocuparon sus lugares y una mujer de cabello azul con cola de caballo se hizo presente

-buenas alumnas. Mi nombre es Matsuda Miwa, soy ex-estudiante y ex-guardián de Cáncer, y ahora seré su tutora de clase. Les diré que ahora entran a las grandes ligas, donde un error de ustede los puede llevar directo a la muerte. En preparatoria, se les enseñara todo lo necesario para poder combatir a esos demonios que atacan nuestro mundo. Además, mañana es la gran oportunidad donde uno de ustedes puede llegar hacer parte de los guardianes del cielo -dijo con una sonrisa

Todos los de la clase explotaron de felicidad ante lo dicho por la tutora

- _así que estos son las personas que esta dimensión -_ pensó Maki al ver como varios de sus compañeros hablan emocionados sobre la posibilidad de ser guardianes- _bueno después de todo ser un héroe del mundo es el sueño de todo joven_

 _-_ calmense todos -dijo la profesora Miwa- eso es todo lo que se habrá por hoy además de tener la presentación en las afueras de la escuela. después vienen al salón para presentarse

Frente a la profesora aparece un pantalla donde ella comienza a manejarla con sus dedos

-no crean que por estar en el salon 1-3 todos son candidatos para luchar por ese cupo que es ser el guardián de capricornio. Sin darle muchas vueltas, frente a ustedes parecerá si han sido seleccionados para ser parte del torneo

Delante de cada estudiante aparecio una pantalla que indicaba su participación del torneo. Maki miró su nombre y debajo de este un número que indica su código de participante. Maki se sentía bien de haber sido seleccionada y miró a Hanayo que también está con una sonrisa. Rin no tenía una pantalla frente de ella

-*palmas* ahora con todo eso presente. Todos forman dos columnas y diríjansen hacia el patio para la ceremonia de inauguración del semestre -dijo la profesor Miwa

Todos acataron las órdenes y salieron sin mayor problema del aula. Maki se encontraba al lado de sus amigas

-Rin porque a ti no te salio la pantalla de selección si eres de un rank alto -dijo Maki mirando a su nueva amiga

-como te dije~nya. Yo soy la sucesora de Light-senpai, por eso no puedo ser seleccionada~nya -dijo Rin con una sonrisa- estoy feliz mas con ustedes que hayan sido seleccionadas~nya

-gracias, Rin -dijo Maki- solo queda dar todo de nosotras no es así, Hanayo

Hanayo se encuentra hecho un manojo de nervios. Maki se quedó extrañada al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Hanayo te encuentras bien? -dijo Maki

-no te preocupes Maki~nya. Kayocchin se pone así cada vez que se trata algo que le involucre estar frente un público masivo~nya -dijo Rin sonriendo

-me...me...me...esco...esco...escogieron -dijo tartamudeando Hanayo

Los estudiantes llegaron a su destino donde cada uno se acomodó en una silla frente a un estrado construido para el dia de hoy. En el estrado, la directora junto a algunos profesores comenzaba con sus palabras de bienvenida al nuevo semestre y todo el deber que ahora cargaban los estudiantes de preparatoria. Maki miraba a su alrededor como cada estudiante estaba con miradas de determinación de dar su vida por ayudar a Terrax en el exterminio de los demonios y ahora ella es parte de estas personas de proteger Terrax. Aparte, Maki se percató que había 5 personas con ropa diferente a los uniformes de la escuela a cada lado donde estaban sentados, entre ellos distinguió a Nozomi, Thor y la chica que se llamaba Yomi. La directora termino de hablar y dio pase a una rubia de ojos azules acompañada de un peli jengibre de ojos azules y de una castaña de ojos verdes.

-mi nombre es Ayase Eri. Soy lider del escuadron A-Rise y además presidenta estudiantil de Otonokizaka -dijo Eri con una voz firme- solo comunicare que estaremos a cargo del torneo de ascenso al cielo para elección del nuevo guardián, el dia de mañana y esperamos que siempre respeten las reglas de la escuela

Maki miraba como hablaba la chica sobre las responsabilidades que se tenían que cumplir. Maki en verdad se aburría de eso y posó su mirada hacia el cielo

- _en verdad. Todo esto está pasando. Mi vida ahora sera asi_ -penso Maki mientras mira el cielo

Maki voltea un poco su cuello en dirección de la escuela y se percata de una presencia en el techo de la escuela. Maki mira la pequeña figura de ropa color negro que está sentada en el borde de la baranda del techo, no se podía distinguir bien su aspecto debido a que trae una capucha que le cubre casi todo el rostro y algo que tenia puesto en el cuello.

- _esa ropa se parece mucho a la persona que aparece en mis sueños -_ pensó Maki sorprendida- _dime quien eres y porque siento mi corazón latir tan rápido…_

* * *

 **Me disculpo por lo corta que sea, pero no se preocupen que tratare de subir rapido el siguiente capitulo**

-Nishikino Maki  
TIPO: Controller  
EDAD: 15 años  
PODER: Control del Fuego  
RANK: ?

-Koizumi Hanayo

TIPO: Magik

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: Magia Elemental

RANK: 41°

\- Hoshizora Rin

TIPO: controller

EDAD: 15 años

PODER: control eléctrico

RANK: 18° (sucesora de LEO)

\- Ayase Eli  
TIPO: ?  
EDAD: 17 años  
PODER: ?  
RANK: ?

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tanuki-pyun:** gracias por todo el apoyo que brindas...aquí esta la continuación que pedías

 **Yohan2000:** aquí esta otra actualización que no esperabas

 **Nicocchi17:** Nozomi es inmortal...Hail Washi Washi Power


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos los que sigan esta historia...pues si sorry por la demora ahora tratare de dejar tan en el olvido mis historias...**

 **Acepto los reviews de todo calibre que me manden sean buenos o malos...**

 **PD: ninguno de los personajes Love Live me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Al día siguiente pasaron la mañana en una charla con la tutora sobre el itinerario de hoy y pidió a las alumnas que salieran ya que hoy no había clases, pero los que fueron seleccionados tienen que venir dentro de una hora. Maki, Rin y Hanayo aprovecharon este tiempo en salir y para conocerse un poco más, principalmente la pelirroja con la chica con tendencias de gato

-así que estuviste practicando con Tauro-san durante el mes que estuviste en este mundo~nya -dijo sorprendida Rin- debió ser muy duro~nya

-me costó mucho trabajo el poder controlar mis poderes -dijo Maki un poco nerviosa- sé que nos dirigimos al salón de clase, pero que haremos ahí si la profesora dijo que no hay clases

-ah. Vamos allá a recoger nuestros buzos para el torneo de ascenso al cielo -dijo con una sonrisa Hanayo, Maki aún tenía dudas- te explicare en el salón habrá buzos de la escuela cada uno sobre la carpeta de cada estudiante escogido y este buzo además tendrá un numero indicando nuestra posición en el cual nos escogieron y luego nos indicaran donde se realizará el torneo. El torneo es muy reconocido por lo que lo pasan por las cadenas de televisión de Terrax...

Hanayo se quedó en blanco cuando menciono ese punto y Rin solo atino a empujarla para que avance

-En mi caso~nya solo tengo que estar al lado del guardián al cual precederé -dijo Rin un poco aburrida- tendré que estar parada durante todo el torneo~nya

-al menos estarás tranquila donde no sabes que puede consistir las pruebas -dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello

Las tres chicas estaban por llegar al salón, donde esta se abrió y vieron a Jin salir del salón ya con su buzo y con el número 0002.

-así que Jin eres el numero 2~nya -dijo Rin con una sonrisa- espero que puedas llegar hacerte guardián de capricornio

-ya verás chica gato que llegare y te demostrare porque soy mejor que tú -dijo Jin dando la espalda a las chicas- espero que llegues lejos Hanayo y no tengo expectativas para ti pelirroja

Ante este comentario Maki se molestó un poco ya que ella pensaba poder llevarse bien con él al ver lo mucho que ha hecho por ella. Jin se retiró con las manos en sus bolsillos, Maki iba decirle algo, pero fue detenida por Rin

-no te preocupes por él~nya. Solo está un poco celoso que yo sea escogida por parte de uno de los guardianes~nya -dijo Rin calmando a Maki- además, me parece raro que últimamente se esté llevando bien con Kayochiin~nya

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Hanayo que reacciono ante la mirada de sus amigas

-Kayochiin dime paso algo en la otra dimensión~nya -dijo la chica gato con una mirada filosa hacia Hanayo, propia de un felino listo para atacar

-no.…no.…n-no pasó nada -dijo Hanayo nerviosa y sacudiendo sus manos frente a ella- solo hablábamos por motivos de la misión y de ahí no hablamos mucho

-que yo recuerde los encontré una vez hablando ellos como si fueran grandes amigos -dijo Maki cruzando sus brazos y cuando dijo eso Rin comenzó a soltar chispas eléctricas

-Maki...ya te dije que solo era por motivos de la misión y vamos a cambiarnos de una vez -dijo Hanayo tratando de dejar el tema ahí y sus amigas solo suspiraron para entrar con ella a cambiarse

…

En la escuela Otonokizaka, principalmente en un complejo deportivo muy similar al coliseo romano, se encuentran varias alumnas sentadas en los lugares de este coliseo que tiene una enorme plataforma en el medio.

-*tosiendo* hola…hola...se escucha? Bueno parece que sí. Todos se han bienvenidos a un nuevo torneo de Ascensión al cielo -quien hacía de narradora era nada más que la directora de la escuela

Todos los alumnos se emocionan ante el inicio.

-muy pronto sabremos quién será el nuevo guardián de Capricornio y estará junto a los demás guardianes del cielo -dijo la directora

Los guardianes se encontraban en balcones parados en la parte superior del coliseo. Alguno de estos se encuentra acompañado por otra persona. Algunos de los guardianes mandaban saludos y otros solo estaban parados seriamente

-bueno como saben este año tenemos 1600 postulantes que fueron escogidos por los guardianes y por mí. El torneo consistirá en battle royal; es decir todos contra todos. Donde ya fueron separados en grupos de 100 y en el cual solo 1 pasara a la siguiente ronda donde pelearán en un 1 vs 1 hasta quedar 8 personas que serán sujetas a la prueba final dada a recomendación por uno de los guardianes -decía la directora sonrientemente- pero antes como en todos los años tenemos los retos y los guardianes que se le mandaron el reto es a los guardianes de virgo, sagitario y géminis. Pasaremos primero por estos retos de tiempo limitado y luego daremos inicio al torneo

Todos volvían aplaudir y la directora alzo la mano donde apareció una pantalla flotante enorme en medio de todo el coliseo y en este se podía observar los rostros y nombres de los participantes.

-entonces el primer enfrentamiento será entre Onimaru Kazu (Rank 30) vs Sonoda Umi (Rank 11). Por favor ambos presentarse al medio de la plataforma -dijo la directora

Frente a Umi apareció una plataforma transparente donde solo se paró ahí y este objeto lo llevo a la plataforma donde lo espera su oponente. Umi toca el suelo, se acerca a su oponente y le da un saludo inclinándose

-Recuerden que hay un límite de tiempo de 20 minutos. Si en esos 20 minutos Onimaru Kazu no derrota al actual guardián perderá su derecho de retos y Sonoda Umi seguirá como guardián de sagitario -decía por el micrófono la directora Minami

-demos todo en este encuentro -dijo Kazu

Umi no prestaba atención solo miraba hacia arriba donde está su hermano

- _demostrare que me gane el derecho de ser guardián y que merezco tener el apellido Sonoda -_ decía en su mente la peli azul y volteo a ver a su oponente- lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que ganes

-READY...GO -grito la directora y a la vez comenzando el conteo regresivo de los 20 minutos

Kazu saca una especie de pistola, mientras Umi solo se queda parada

-activar sincronía -el arma comenzó a brillar -demostrare que soy el armanite mejor capacitado para ser el guardián de sagitario -dijo apuntando a Umi

Umi seguía sin moverse y ni siquiera activo su arma, además esta con los ojos cerrados. Kazu se molestó ante el comportamiento de su enemiga y disparo hacia ella. La bala fue lanzada casi a la velocidad del sonido, es imposible que un humano normal pueda evadirlo. En solo un instante Umi reacciono esquivando la bala de manera impresionante

-sincronización activada -dijo Umi abriendo los ojos y su ballesta brilla

…

-no puedo creer que nos vayamos a perder los retos hacia los guardianes -dijo Maki enojada que se encontraba con su buzo que tiene el número 1600- dijiste que no demorarías mucho

-que puedo decir~nya. Ser sucesora de un guardián provoca que la prensa te aborde ya que soy casi como una celebridad~nya. Más bien, ¿dónde está Hanayo?

Ambas chicas comenzaron a ver alrededor y no veían a su amiga.

-oh. Ahí está -dijo Maki señalado con su dedo el lugar donde esta Hanayo

-espera...quien es ese chico~nya? -dijo Rin un poco enojada

No tan lejos de ellas se veía a Hanayo hablando con un chico de cabello blanco y un poco caído, de ojos rojos que poseía el buzo de la escuela con el número 0010. Rin camina junto con Maki hacia donde está su amiga de la infancia, claro que Rin trataba de mantener una cara de tranquilidad, pero eso casi imposible. Cuando ambas chicas llegan donde esta Hanayo

-si sigue por las líneas de indicación llegarán al campo numero 1 donde te dirán la entrada para los participantes -dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa- sino también te puede encontrar con las chicas de A-RISE que te pueden dar la dirección exacta

-*tsk* muchas gracias por la información -dijo el sujeto un poco fastidiado y se comenzó a retirar

Maki y Rin miraban al chico como se alejaba, mientras Hanayo con su mano se despedía

-oh, chicas. Nos vamos -dijo Hanayo mirando a sus amigas

-Kayochiin. Me podrías decir quién era ese sujeto~nya -dijo una Rin muy enojada

-ni idea. Solo era un estudiante que preguntaba cómo puede llegar al lugar del torneo -dijo una Hanayo un poco asustada al ver la mirada de su amiga

-eso no importa tenemos que ir al lugar nosotras también que vamos tarde -dijo Maki mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello

-tienes razón~nya -dijo Rin para soltar un suspiro de resignación- vamos corriendo de una vez ~nya

Así las tres chicas salieron corriendo con rumbo al coliseo

…

Maki, Hanayo y Rin llegaron al coliseo donde fueron recibidas por miembros del consejo estudiantil, conocidos como el escuadrón A-Rise, quienes le indicaron sus lugares diciéndole a Rin que debía estar junto al guardián de Leo, mientras Maki y Hanayo fueron dirigidas hacia un gran salo que se encuentra debajo del coliseo.

-bueno chicas les deseo suerte en el torneo y espero que una de ustedes pueda llegar ser guardián de Capricornio -dijo Rin despidiéndose de sus amigas y subía por unas escaleras

Hanayo y Maki le devolvieron la despedida y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de espera. Una vez ahí, ambas chicas vieron lo enorme que era y la cantidad de personas que estaban en esta habitación. En varios lugares de esta enorme habitación se encontraban distintas pantallas para que todos pudieran ver las trasmisiones donde la directora Minami daba por terminado el último enfrentamiento de retos y que iba a comenzar con el torneo de ascensión

-vamos Hanayo, no te pongas nerviosa -trata de calmar Maki a Hanayo que ya se encuentra en posición fetal debido a que ella es de las primeras en ingresar a la plataforma junto a 99 personas mas

-p-pero...Maki-chan -dijo Hanayo tratando de calmarse- habrá muchos estudiantes observando, los guardianes e incluso personas que ni conozco por medio de la trasmisión de la televisión

-Hanayo tienes que comportarte de una vez o le diré a Rin que besaste a Jin en la tierra -dijo la pelirroja poniendo una mirada maliciosa

-eso es mentira. Nunca paso eso -alzo la voz Hanayo

-crees que Rin te creerá? Yo soy la única testigo de todo lo que sucede allá y ella quedara ciega de ira debido a que te involucras con su enemigo que en este caso es Jin -dijo Maki con una sonrisa maliciosa

Un grupo de chicas con el uniforme de la escuela y que tenían un distintivo en su brazo derecho llegaban a donde están todos parándose frente a ellos. Una peli naranja de ojos azules se da un paso adelante

-buenas a todos los participantes en el torneo de ascenso al cielo. Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka y soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y líder de las fuerzas de avance de A-RISE -dijo la ojiazul presentándose a los competidores- he venido para aclararles como es el proceso en el que van a ser tele transportados a la plataforma -todos los presentes comenzaron a guardar silencio y dejar que Honoka continúe- primero la salida de las 100 personas no será a nivel de Rank en que se encuentren sino que están divididos en 16 bombos de 100 personas donde serán tele transportados en orden aleatorio -a la espalda de Honoka aparece una pantalla donde aparecen 16 cuadros con nombres de los participantes- Las 100 primeras personas que serán escogidas en este momento y serán todas las que cambien su color a amarillo. Una vez escogidos tendrá hasta 10 segundos de prepararse para ser tele transportados a la plataforma y sin más que aclarar les deseo mucha suerte en el torneo

Honoka y su grupo se retiraron del lugar. La pantalla se mantenía y de repente 100 nombres cambiaron su color de letra a amarillo. Hanayo y Maki comenzaron a ver si sus nombres fueron escogidos y vieron que aún no era su momento de entrar a la plataforma, pero si hubo una persona conocida para ellas que si fue escogido y ese es nada menos que Jin que tenía el número 0002. Maki y Hanayo buscaron por el lugar con sus miradas a Jin.

-está parado sobre esa columna -decía Hanayo avisándole a Maki- en verdad se le ve muy confiado

-parece que no tiene preocupaciones -dijo Maki cruzándose sus brazos- debe ser solo porque es un candidato casi fijo

Maki regreso la mirada a la pantalla donde están los nombres

-solo de los 100 primeros fueron escogidos dos más aparte de Jin -dijo Maki

El piso comenzó a brillar sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes y varios desaparecieron

-parece que ya va iniciar -dijo Maki

…

-y aquí están los 100 primeros competidores. Hola todos quien les saluda es Kaname Akio, Rank 3218 y locutora de este grandioso torneo de ascenso al cielo -hubo aplausos- además no estaré sola quien me acompañara es nada más que la mismísima directora de Otonokizaka, la directora Minami

Los competidores que están en la plataforma escuchan todo y ven a las personas haciendo alegorías

-es un placer estar aquí en la cabina de trasmisión. Los 100 primeros estudiantes que han ingresado a la plataforma se puede rescatar a dos que están en top 20 que son Edmund Dante en Rank 19 y Kazari Jin en Rank 15 ambos son de tipo Strange. Los demás no se preocupen mucho y den su mayor esfuerzo en este ascenso al cielo. Recuerden que si salen de la plataforma o resultan muy lastimados serán eliminados y transportados de nuevo al cuarto de espera. Además, que están en un campo de tiempo suspendido creado por mi dónde cualquier herida o golpes solo se dará en la plataforma cuando regresen todo estará como antes de ser tele transportados a la plataforma

-con todo eso claro podemos empezar la cuenta. 1...2...3...READY...GOOOOOOOO

…

Maki y Hanayo miran la pantalla que se encuentra en la sala de espera junto a los demás participantes.

-es increíble todo esto -decía Maki

-todos dan su esfuerzo para llegar a ser guardián así que es de esperar que haya una batalla de tal magnitud -dijo Hanayo

…

Explosiones se ve por toda la plataforma. Jin se mantiene alejándose de todo y esquivando los ataques que se acercan. Una vez empezada la pelea todos los del cuadrilátero comenzaron a dar todo su poder, actualmente ya hay algunos que fueron eliminados rápidamente. Jin hasta el momento no activado su poder y solo se ha mantenido expectante ante su entorno. Por otro lado, Dante tiene activado su poder donde expulsa una energía oscura en su cuerpo, principalmente en su ropa. Los participantes tienen la idea que mientras más rápido se eliminen a estos será más sencillo llegar a la siguiente ronda, pero quien en este momento puede dar pelea a estos seres que son los terceros mejores después de los guardianes del cielo y las fuerzas del consejo estudiantil A-RISE. Jin comienza a ver que la cantidad bajo considerablemente.

- _con esta cantidad de personas ya puedo manejar las cosas -_ pensó Jin parando sus esquives- es hora de entrar en acción

Jin se ve rodeado de por unas 8 personas que buscan atacarlo juntos. Jin estiro sus manos y un campo rodeo no solo a él sino a los que lo rodeaban junto con él. Las personas que estaban se quedaron paralizados al verse dentro de la especie de domo.

-saben me da risa que justo me hayan rodea al borde de la plataforma -dijo Jin mientras de su bolsillo saco unas especies de canicas los tira hacia afuera de la plataforma cosa que hizo correr a sus competidores- creo que es hora de...CHANGE

Jin chasqueo los dedos y sus víctimas desaparecieron. Jin quito su domo y se ve que los que lo rodearon ahora están afuera donde supuestamente fueron lanzados las canicas

…

-increíble tanto Kazari Jin como Edmund Dante comenzaron a brillar en el cuadrilátero -grito la locutora- que puede decirnos directora…

-es interesante ver el MY WORLD de Jin y el DARK CLOTHES de Dante en acción ya que son habilidades que no tienen no es controlado y tampoco tienen explicaciones por la ciencia o la magia. Se nota que han progresado mucho -dijo la directora Minami con una sonrisa en su rostro

…

En tan solo 10 minutos de haber empezado el torneo con el primer battle royal ya solo quedaban 8 participantes. Jin y Dante habían eliminado a la mayoría sin mucho esfuerzo dejando en claro porque tienen ese RANK.

-parece que ahora es donde tengo que ponerme serio -Jin expandió su domo alrededor de todo el cuadrilátero- me gustaría hacer los cambios de posición, pero me quede sin canicas

Los demás participantes tenían confianza así que se lanzaron hacia Jin, todos menos Dante. Jin al ver que se acercaban solo atinó a sonreír

-oxigeno cero -dijo Jin

Todos, incluyendo a Jin, comenzaron a tener problemas respiratorios. Jin se concentró y se abstuvo a respirar para después moverse ya que otra persona también imito la acción de Jin, quien no era nada menos que Dante. Dante tenía en su mano una especie de cinturón rodeado de aura oscura y lo sacudió como una especie de látigo que hizo todos los demás oponentes, menos Jin, fueran impactados con fuerza haciendo que salieran del cuadrilátero. Jin se repuso y pronunció sin sonido "oxígeno estable" haciendo que la respiración de ambos se regularizara.

-*cof**cof* creo *cof**cof* que con esto podemos dar comienzo a la batalla entre los dos más fuertes -dijo Dante mientras se levantaba regulando su respiración al igual que Jin

-después de todo se tiene que mostrar al público una batalla digna de postulantes al cielo -dijo Jin estirando su mano

…

-wow increíble presentación de poder mostraron ambos participación, además de colaboración entre ellos -dijo la narradora

-y así debería ser ya que los guardianes normalmente van en misiones de dos por lo cual tienen que acostumbrarse a pelear en equipo -dijo la directora con una sonrisa

…

-muy bien aquí voy -dijo Dante usando su cinturón como si fuera un látigo con una energía negra

Jin comenzó a crear su domo alrededor de él y con eso pudo esquivar el golpe del peliblanco. Ahora Jin hizo desaparecer el domo para saltar alto y cuando hace un movimiento con su brazo para activarlo de nuevo no pudo ya que su brazo fue sujetado por una chalina con un aura negra

-pero qué demonios -grito Jin confundido al ver su brazo sujetado y siendo alejado de la plataforma

-me subestimaste horriblemente, Jin -dijo Dante con una sonrisa que iba a lanzar a Jin afuera del cuadrilátero

Jin comenzó a reír en ese momento y cuando estaba ya por tocar el suelo solo dijo "change" haciendo que él cambiara de posición con Dante. Esto sorprendió al peliblanco que de la nada se encontraba fuera de la plataforma de combate mientras Jin se encontraba en la posición que ocupaba hace momentos

-fuiste tú quien me subestimo, Dante -dijo Jin

-como lo hiciste. Si vi que desapareciste tu domo cuando saltaste -dijo Dante un poco enojado

-desaparecer? Nunca lo desaparecí sino lo que hice fue ampliarlo hasta tener un tamaño suficiente que abarqué más allá del cuadrilátero

-vaya veo que mejoraste bastante además que has aumentado tu alcance sin muchos problemas -dijo Dante desapareciendo de escena

-CON USTEDES. EL PRIMER GANADOR DEL ENCUENTRO KAZARI JIN -grito la locutora y esto provoco la euforia del publico

…

-Jin logro ganar este encuentro fácilmente -dijo Maki sorprendida de la habilidad de Jin en manejar su poder- en verdad es un verdadero candidato a ser guardián

-él se esmeró mucho para poder controlar su poder -dijo Hanayo al lado de Maki- recuerdo que de pequeño se le dificultaba mucho hacer eso, pero ahora es muy diferente

-lo conoces desde que era niño -dijo Maki al ver la mirada de Hanayo

-claro que tengo que conocerlo ya que él es mi primo -dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa

Una Maki sorprendida procesa lo que acaba de decirle a su amiga y solo atinó a decir -QUEEEEEEEEEEEE…

…

-ahora me puedes decir que te trajo ante mí -dice un chico pelinegro de ojos morados mientras se ajustaba el cinturón del pantalón- no creo que me hayas buscado solo para acostarte conmigo...LUJURIA

En una especie de habitación muy vieja y que da la sensación de terror y pánico. En el medio de esta habitación se encuentra una cama blanca enorme y encima de esta cama se encuentra una rubia una figura muy codiciado. Esta rubia de ojos rojos se encuentra sonriendo mientras cubre un poco su cuerpo desnudo

-al parecer no puedo tener un momento de diversión con uno de los hijos de Maoh-sama -dijo lujuria para luego cambiar de expresión- tienes razón he venido a contarte de que la llave se encuentra en Terrax ahora mismo

El pelinegro la miro un momento

-y ustedes nos están invocando a nosotros para capturarla? -dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia

-en realidad solo se quedó que tenemos que encontrarlos para dar la información y que regresen al castillo...Lucifer -dijo Lujuria levantándose y comenzar a ponerse su ropa

-en realidad no me interesa en lo más mínimo ese tema -dijo Lucifer volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba en una pared donde se podía deslumbrar la negra noche que había afuera

-si no tienes intenciones de regresar entonces tendré que reportar sobre esto así que paso retirarme -dijo Lujuria caminando hasta llegar a la puerta- a menos que mi señor desee otra ronda -dijo de manera coqueta mirando hacia Lucifer

-me encantaría, pero debo atender unos asuntos y comunícame si van mis otros 3 hermanos. Me gustaría hablar un momento con ellos sobre una pequeña molestia que me tope quien nos dio una advertencia -dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos los que siguen vivos en esta historia. Aqui se encuentra un nuevo capitulo. Seque demoro mucho, pero no crean que la historia estará en el olvido solo que las ideas demoran en llegar. Espero como siempre todo review de cualquier calibre**

 **PD: love live no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

En uno de los campos de la escuela Otonokizaka se viene realizando un torneo para decidir quién será el nuevo guardián de Capricornio. Los combates están repartidos en bloques de 100 personas donde hasta al momento ya van ingresando 8 personas a la siguiente ronda. Dentro de este campo se encuentra la sala de espera para las personas que faltan seleccionar se encuentra Nishikino Maki con el número 1600 y a su lado su amiga Koizumi Hanayo con el numero 35 ambas vestidas con el buzo de la escuela

…

-sigamos con la siguiente ronda -dijo la narradora de los combates que esta junto a la directora- que sean transportados nuestros nuevos participantes

…

Maki y Hanayo miran la pantalla donde están los nombres de los participantes. La pantalla se ven 100 nombres resaltados en color verde y uno de esos nombres es el de Hanayo

-parece que es tu turno Hanayo -dijo Maki y volteo a ver a su amiga para luego cambiar a una expresión de pena- Hanayo?

La chica mencionada se encuentra abrazada de un báculo de madera cuya punta tiene forma de rayo y temblando a mas no poder mientras murmuraba palabras y tiene una expresión de asustada

-*suspiro* cálmate Hanayo y solo concéntrate -Maki trata de calmar a su amiga, pero esta seguía igual- oye Hanayo si no ganas le diré a Rin que tú estuviste besando a Jin en el otro mundo

Hanayo se paralizo y volteo aun aterrada a mirar a su amiga pelirroja

-no serias capaz y ya te dije que él es mi primo -dijo Hanayo nerviosa

-si pues sobre eso aún no me lo creo -dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello- y además Rin me creerá fácilmente

Hanayo iba a responder, pero desaparece de la sala de espera. Maki dirige su mirada en la pantalla y solo susurra "buena suerte"

…

-parece que llego el turno de Kayo-chin, Light-senpai~nya -dijo Rin al guardián de Leo

-es un gran momento para que saque todas sus energías en este combate -dijo Light alzando su puño- muy bien Rin. Tenemos que apoyar a nuestra amiga con todas nuestras energías

Rin imito el gesto que hizo su superior

…

Hanayo se encuentra parada en la plataforma aun abrazando a su báculo mientras tiembla. Algunos de los participantes que la miraban sentían pena por ella, mientras otros ya vieron a su próxima víctima.

…

Maki mira preocupada a su amiga por medio de la pantalla de una especie de televisión.

- _vamos Hanayo_

En la pantalla se escuchaba a la locutora que daba inicio a la batalla numero 9

…

Hanayo corría de un lado a otro escapando de varios ataques. Sus nervios eran muy grandes que no permitían concentrarse en realizar sus conjuros.

-En verdad, tengo que hacer algo...pero...pero...pero...ODIO ESTAR EN PUBLICO -dijo Hanayo evadiendo todo lo que le disparaban

…

-En verdad…espero que se tenga más confianza para que pase a la siguiente ronda~nya -dijo Rin viendo con pena a su amiga como corre de un lado a otro

…

En la plataforma, los participantes cada vez iban bajando sus números en la plataforma y Hanayo solo seguía corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando todo ataque que le daban, siempre abrazada de su bastón. Nuestra peli castaña cada vez que quería reaccionar sentía cientos de miradas en ella y volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

-tengo que hacer algo -grito Hanayo mientras corría- espera ahora me acuerdo la directora dijo que este mundo era solo parte de nuestros pensamientos eso quiere decir que puedo usar ese hechizo

Hanayo con esa idea estiro uno de sus brazos formando de este un circulo mágico donde salieron cientos de báculo que cayeron alrededor de las afueras de la plataforma

-ahora solo tengo que posicionarme al centro -dijo Hanayo corriendo hacia el centro de la plataforma

Cuando Hanayo iba a llegar por descuido de ella le cae un chorro de agua

-crees que te dejare hacer ese hechizo -dijo una peliverde de ojos amarillos- ese hechizo está basado en los libros babilónicos

Hanayo se ponía de pie y de nuevo tomaba su fase de asustada

-mi madre me dijo que solo una persona logro el hechizo -dijo la chica acercándose a Hanayo- pero esa persona destruyo toda la civilización de Babilonia, incluyéndolo a este magik

La chica peliverde se pone delante de ella y estira su mano hacia Hanayo formando un círculo mágico

-creo que es hora de decir adiós -dijo la peliverde lanzando otro chorro de agua

-que alguien me ayude -grito Hanayo al ver el ataque tan cerca a ella

…

-Hanayo -grito Maki al ver a su amiga que le impacto el ataque de su oponente y cubría esa zona con humo

…

-Kayo-chin -dijo con cierta tristeza Rin

-aún no está dicho todo -dijo el guardián de Leo mirando con una sonrisa la pantalla- esa chica siempre tiene energías guardadas en su interior

Rin se sorprende ante lo dicho por su senpai y dirigió su mirada hacia a la trasmisión sorprendiéndose con lo que ve.

…

-con eso bastara. Perdón por usar agua hirviendo, pero era necesario para ejercer la fuerza de un geiser -dijo la peliverde volteando para retirarse

-me sorprende que esta chica siga comportándose así. Incluso en plena batalla

La magik peliverde se sorprende al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Supuestamente su ataque mando a Hanayo fuera de la plataforma o por ultimo noquearla. Sin embargo, una voz se escuchaba en el humo que se encuentra disipando. La peliverde voltea a ver que su oponente sigue en pie e intacta

-creo que debo encargarme de esto rápido antes que despierte -dijo Hanayo saliendo del humo poniéndose delante de una sorprendida peliverde- así que tú eres que se atrevió a atacar a mi preciada Hanayo

-cómo puedes seguir en pie aun -dijo la peliverde poniéndose en posición de pelea- tratare con cualquier medio que no hagas ese hechizo

Hanayo levanto una ceja como si no entendiera que dijera la chica delante de ella. La peli castaña mira todo el alrededor y se percata de sus báculos fuera de la plataforma.

-ya veo -susurro Hanayo regresando su mirada a la chica delante de ella- ya entendí tu jugada querida Hanayo

La peli castaña comienza a sonreír y pone una de sus manos en su boca para comenzar a lamer uno de sus dedos.

-esto lo hare por ti, mi linda Hanayo -dijo Hanayo comenzando a moverse hacia su oponente

…

-me parece extraño la actitud de Kayo-chin~nya -dijo Rin al ver el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga

-tú conoces a Hanayo desde secundaria, ¿no? -dijo Light y Rin solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno te habrá contado de su hermana mayor, no es así?

-sé que su hermana era una antigua guardiana del cielo y que murió enfrentando a uno de los 7 pecados capitales -dijo con tristeza Rin y dejando un poco su muletilla

-eso es cierto. Su hermana era la antigua guardiana de géminis y era un controller de almas -dijo Light mirando aun la pantalla- ella antes de morir uso su poder para extraer su alma y dirigirla supuestamente al pecado capital para matarlo por dentro, pero algo salió mal -Light mira a Rin- pensó en su hermanita

Rin miraba sorprendida ante lo dicho, pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con el nuevo comportamiento de su mejor amiga y ante que pueda decir preguntar el "por qué", Light la interrumpió

-su alma se dirigió al cuerpo de su hermana. Koizumi Kanako se encuentra en el cuerpo de Koizumi Hanayo -dijo Light sorprendiendo más a Rin

…

Hanayo esquiva cada ataque que le lanzaban y se apoya en su báculo

-creo que es hora de acabar con todo esto -dijo Hanayo mirando a su alrededor

Varios de los participantes que seguían en pie hicieron una especie de alianza y ahora todos van por Hanayo

-así todos quieren un poco de mi linda Hanayo -dijo Hanayo cogiendo su báculo con ambos brazos y lo planto delante de ella- pues es hora de que aprendan un poco de la historia babilónica

De arriba de Hanayo se creó un círculo mágico haciendo que cayeran un grupo de báculos cayera alrededor de ella y en el cielo comienzan a formarse varios círculos mágicos de tamaños diferentes.

-les enseñare el poder de un Koizumi -grito Hanayo soltando el bastón y extendiendo sus brazos

Los báculos colocados fueran de la plataforma se comienzan a elevar y comenzaron a brillar en el aire. Los círculos que se formaban encima de la plataforma comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y en la misma plataforma se formó un círculo mágico. Todos los demás participantes se encontraban sorprendidos de tan alto nivel de hechizo, solo los magiks de más alto nivel pueden lograr algo de ese nivel; es decir, solo los magik que son guardianes pueden hacer hechizos de tal magnitud.

-sufran...TORRE DE BABEL

Hanayo grito el nombre del hechizo y un enorme rayo cayó del cielo comenzando a aumentar por cada círculo mágico que pasaba hasta caer a la plataforma y hacer una enorme explosión

…

Maki miraba sorprendida el poder de su amiga desde una pantalla en la sala de espera

-ese es el poder de Hanayo -dijo Maki aun con sorpresa- si ella es así no me quiero imaginar el poder los guardianes

Maki en verdad era todo sorpresa en ese mundo. Algo le decía que en esa batalla que vio de Thor y Nozomi no estaban usando todo su poder e incluso creyó que solo jugaban con el demonio de aquella vez

-tengo que dar todo mi si quiero ser fuerte y poder estar en ese nivel

Maki apretó sus puños y sonriendo

…

Varios de los guardianes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver

-no sabía que esa era la fuerza de la menor de la familia Koizumi -dijo Yang desde su plataforma- esto se pondrá interesante

Aun lado de este, Zero miraba atentamente lo que acaba de suceder sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Mientras Umi mira sorprendida de la capacidad de Hanayo

-Kotori esa magia es mayor que el tuyo y eso que tú has sido discípula de Yazawa-senpai -dijo Umi mirando a su costado

-me cuesta creer que haga un hechizo que incluso devasto la civilización babilónica -dijo Kotori sin dejar de mirar- un hechizo así consume demasiado mano para un magik y lo deja técnicamente vulnerable ante cualquier enemigo si falla

Kotori dirige la mirada a la guardiana de géminis que poseía un libro flotante a lado y se veía una pluma que escribía en este libro que flotaba

- _seguramente ya estas guardando ese hechizo para usarlo_ -pensó Kotori para después dirigir su mirada a la pantalla donde todavía un humo opacaba la visión- _me cuesta creer madre que permitieras un hechizo de tal magnitud ser usado sin problemas_

…

Rin conoce varios de los hechizos de Hanayo que usaba, pero este hechizo era total nuevo para ella. La peli naranja se ponía a deducir con lo que le contaron y podría Hanayo hacer tal hechizo debido a que es su hermana ahora mismo quien se encuentra peleando en este momento; ella mira a Light y cuando va preguntar si su teoría es la correcta, este la interrumpe

-ese hechizo usado es aprendido de Hanayo y hecho por la misma Hanayo -dijo Light mirando la pantalla- ella solo teniendo 10 años encontró como arreglar el fallo cometido en la época babilónica; además, ella supo controlar la fuerza basado en la astronomía y los fenómenos meteorológicos -Rin se sorprendía de la información obtenida y Light volteo para ver a su sucesora para darle una sonrisa- en verdad nuestra querida amiga tiene muchas energías escondidas

Rin mira a su superior y luego sonríe igual que el

-Kayo-chin tiene todo para ser un nuevo guardián del cielo~nya -dijo muy emocionada Rin

-tienes razón Rin-chan. Por eso, hay que apoyarla con todas nuestras energías -dijo Light

…

En la plataforma el humo se disipa lentamente hasta que una especie de viento hace que todo el humo desaparezca dejando ver a varios participantes de esta ronda tirados en el piso de manera inconsciente y no solo afuera si no también en la plataforma donde solo una persona se encontraba parada sin ningún rastro de cansancio o rasguño.

-me cuesta creer que mi hermosa Hanayo haya dominado este hechizo -decía Hanayo, que en realidad es Kanako

Hanayo hace desaparecer todos sus báculos que estaban en el suelo

-oh creo que ya está despertando mi querida hermana -dijo Kanako comenzando a cerrar los ojos- _que recuerdos me trae este torneo_

Hanayo vuelve a abrir sus ojos y mira alrededor de todo. La peli castaña se agarra de su báculo con una cara muy asustada al ver todo lo ocurrido sin saber nada de lo que paso

-la ganadora de la novena ronda se trata de Koizumi Hanayo -grito la narradora

-eh -solo atino a soltar esa expresión Hanayo al no entender como gano el combate

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron y silbaron de manera eufórica ante lo que acaban de presenciar

-que habrá sucedido? -dijo Hanayo dudando aun- acaso mi hechizo de gravity habrá funcionado, no creo. Mi hechizo no causa tal destrucción solo los eleva o los pone en el suelo no los deja en ese estado

...

-que chica tan interesante, no crees -dijo la directora Minami desde su oficina mirando su ventana

-no deberías estar en el torneo -dijo Nico saliendo de las sombras- lo digo ya que supuestamente está presente ahí

-eso no debería preguntarte a ti -dijo la directora Minami volteando para ver al guardián de escorpio- con quien te encontraste para vuelvas tan rápido

Nico sonrió y con su mirada fría miro directamente a la directora

-parece que estamos en un gran problema -dijo Nico acercándose un poco- me encontré con uno de los hijos de Maoh-sama

La directora sonrió ante la información

-parece que se viene una gran batalla que no veía desde hace 20 años -dijo la directora cerrando sus ojos para luego mirar la ventana- cuanto crees que mueran esta vez?

-no dejare que haya muertes esta vez -dijo Nico poniéndose a lado de la directora- no pienso dejar que se repita lo de hace 20 años

-me alegra -dijo la directora Minami apegándose a Nico y poner su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de ella- deberías estar tu yo verdadero presente en la prueba final del torneo

-creo que por esta vez te hare caso -dijo Nico mirando la enorme ventana- quiero ver que tanto ha crecido su hija

-crees que esta vez salgamos vivas -dijo la directora manteniendo la sonrisa

Nico tomo del hombro a la directora y la alejo para caminar con rumbo a la puerta

-una era nueva se hará presente siempre ha sido así a través de los años en esta lucha -dijo Nico abriendo la puerta- pero...esta vez esta era pondrá fin a todo esto

Nico salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta y la directora se queda mirando la puerta por unos momentos

-en verdad -dijo la directora juntando sus manos y poniéndolos en su frente- me hubiera gustado que aceptaras mis sentimientos esta vez

La directora comenzaba a sollozar

-porque ahora hablas como si fuera el fin para ti

…

-y damos inicio a la última ronda con los últimos 100 participantes -dijo la locutora haciendo que la gente gritara extasiada- después de esto daremos inicio a los combates 1vs1 para definir los 8 participantes que irán a la prueba final que será hecha por uno de los guardianes del cielo

…

Maki se encuentra en la plataforma lista para la batalla campal

-en verdad debo calmarme -dijo Maki para sí misma- no debo dejar que mis nervios me controlen

Maki se golpea a sí misma para agarrar confianza

-aplica todo lo que aprendiste junto a Thor en ese mes… -dijo Maki mirando su alrededor- además tienes la experiencia de haber peleado contra un demonio

…

-Debo decir que tu presencia en me sorprende –dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos y un traje de colegiala color negro- me la pasaba muy bien en el mundo humano

La chica se encontraba sentada en una silla dorada y frente a ella hay una mesa redonda donde se encontraban otras sillas iguales al que estaba sentada ella. En total son 5 sillas las que están en esta habitación que rodean la mesa

-Zalir –dijo un chico peliblanco sentado con las piernas encima de la mesa mostrando unas zapatillas negras con incrustaciones de metal- en serio crees que todos estaríamos aquí por que queramos. Después de casi 500 años, todos nosotros estamos reunidos

Lucifer que se encuentra frente al chico solo lo miro con indiferencia

-vine porque tenía que darles un mensaje a todos ustedes –dijo Lucifer cruzando sus brazos- solo falta que venga Abrahel y podremos hablar

Una chica pelirroja se hacía presente en la habitación siendo acompañada por un sujeto que estaba toda cubierto por una especie de sotana negra

-parece que hablan de mi –dijo la pelirroja de ojos negros- espero no haber llegado tarde para esta reunión

El sujeto que le acompaña se pone detrás de una de las sillas y jala para que Abrahel se pueda sentar

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos –dijo Lucifer mirando a los que se encontraban sentados- tenemos un pequeño problema que ha estado molestando por 500 años, mis hermanos

-interesante –dijo Abrahel tomando una pipa china en sus manos- debo suponer que te encontró después de 500 años

-la última vez que la vi fue hace 20 años atrás cuando estaba en aquella ciudad que papá destruyo –dijo Zalir mirando sus dedos

-Leviatán tu no peleaste con ella –dijo el peliblanco poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- y casi mueres

-Me costó salir vivo de aquella lucha –dijo Leviatán que es un peli azul de ojos azules que brillaban en este lugar lúgubre- si no fuera por el despertar de padre estaría muerto ahora mismo

-Lucifer dime como te encontró –dijo el peliblanco de ojos blancos

-al parecer tiene la ubicación de cada uno de nosotros, Amón –dijo Lucifer mirando seriamente a Amón- y me dijo que nos tiene en la mira a cada uno de nosotros

Las otras 4 personas se miraban entre ellos

-parece que tendremos que cuidarnos entre nosotros –dijo Abrahel botando un poco de humo de sus labios

-Además, los pecados capitales me dijeron que la llave para revivir a nuestro padre se encuentra en Terrax –dijo Lucifer poniendo sus brazos en la mesa- pues llego la hora de que nosotros, los hijos del señor demonio, participamos en esta guerra después de 500 años

Los demás hermanos se levantaron y asintieron

-dime que va pasar con nuestro hermano traidor –dijo Leviatán- a pesar de que se dejó capturar me parecen raro que no haga ningún movimiento

-No se preocupe señor Leviatán –dijo Avaricia apareciendo desde la oscuridad- tengo a Envidia vigilando su celda en todo momento

-muy bien –dijo Lucifer mirando a Avaricia- dejare que los pecados capitales continúen con sus planes. Nosotros buscaremos la forma de revivir a los Demon Overlord

-Contamos con todos ustedes señores –dijo Avaricia arrodillándose ante los demás

-Ahora danos detalles del plan que tienen hasta ahora -dijo Lucifer toman asiento al igual que sus hermanos

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y por curiosidad que opening le pondrían a esta historia**


End file.
